FLOR DE FUEGO
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: -Tu siempre lo has tenido todo edward no has tenido porq preocuparte. -Me engañaste y de la peor manera Bella quisiera odiarte pero me enamore de ti y de Lola, no entiendo como puedes ser dos personas en una.
1. Chapter 1

"_**BIENVENIDA"**_

**EPOV**

Ya era el día de partir de España, habían pasado tres años desde que acepte venir a hacer mi especialización extrañaba a mi familia y sobretodo la ciudad d New York y mis amigos hasta a la tonta e insoportable de mi hermana aunque me venían a visitar en verano ya quería llegar a casa. Durante el vuelo use mis audífonos para relajarme y el tiempo que no me la pase leyendo me dormí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto como era de esperarse Carlisle mi padre había enviado al chofer por mí. –Como estas Edward? Saludo al verme.

-Feliz de volver. Le dije dándole un abrazo era un señor de confianza que prácticamente había visto toda mi vida.

-Como te sientes de volver? Pregunto viéndome por el retrovisor.

-Feliz, ansiaba tanto volver a casa imagínate extraño incluso a Alice. Le dije a lo que ambos reímos.

-Al llegar a casa entre y mi padre me esperaba en compañía de mi madre y mi hermana Alice.

-Hijo bienvenido a tu casa. Me saludo mi mama dándome un largo abrazo.

-Hijo. Dijo Carlisle dándome un fuerte apretón de mano.

-Edward por fin estas aquí! Aunque sea un insoportable te extrañe. Dijo mi pequeña hermana saltándome encima. Alice tenía 20 años y yo 23, era muy expresiva y casi siempre nos peleábamos de pequeños, incluso una navidad le dije a Carlisle que no le pediría a Santa que me trajera algo sino que más bien se llevara a Alice y después ella enfermo y me asuste y vi que la extrañaría y que debía quererla mucho, ella era la luz de los ojos de mis padres y la consentían en todo.

-Edward ya tus maletas están en tu habitación. Dijo Bruno el chofer a lo que le di las gracias.

-No sabes Edward, Jasper y Emmett vienen esta noche para que salgamos por la ciudad te vamos a llevar a miles de lugares donde la pasemos bien de verdad porque déjame decirte que ya no estás en la aburrida Europa.

-Alice deja que tu hermano termine de llegar. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Soltó nuestra madre.

-Si ahora solo quiero descansar, papa podemos hablar más tarde?

-Si estaré en el despacho. Dijo Carlisle a lo que asentí y me fui al segundo piso de nuestra casa donde estaba mi habitación y la de mi hermana y en el otro piso la de nuestros padres.

Entre a mi habitación y fue inevitable no lanzarme en la cama y ver a mi alrededor, casi todo estaba igual era amplia, con un plasma pegado a la pared, un escritorio pequeño donde no había nada, mi gran cama, la venta que daba a la piscina de la casa y una puerta que daba al abrirla a la derecha a mi closet y a la izquierda a mi baño. Reí solo al abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y encontrarme unos condones vencidos que ya había olvidado allí.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido al despertar saque de mi equipaje de mano el blackberry y vi que tenía varios pin de Emmett que no conteste ya que no quería comenzar con salidas nocturnas en mi primer día en la ciudad. Había dormido cerca de tres horas así que me di un rápido baño me puse unos vaqueros y una polera para bajar a comer y aprovechar de hablar con Carlisle.

Anita me abrazo al verme llevaba muchos años trabajando para nosotros al igual que Bruno.

-T e prepare lasaña porque debes tener años sin comer de verdad. Dijo poniendo un gran plato frente a mí que devore todo en la misma cocina.

-Gracias! sabes que siempre serás mi favorita. Le dije mientras salía de la cocina. Toque y escuche que Carlisle me mandaba a pasar, era típico que estuviese allí trabajando hasta tarde.

Luego de estar sentado frente a su escritorio hablando de cosas tan triviales como el clima me aclare un poco la garganta para decirle lo que quería hacer.

-Y bien mañana debes ir de una vez a validar el titulo de ingeniería que obtuviste en España.

-Si mañana iré a la universidad para hacer eso de una vez. Le dije despreocupado. –Pero en realidad no tengo afán papa porque quiero tomarme un año sabático. Le solté de una vez y vi como se enrojecía para luego soltar el grito.

-NO! Harás lo que yo te diga y no entiendo como tú quieres un año sabático, no sabes cuantos quieren terminar su carrera en otros países y luego llegan y ya tienen trabajo seguro. Para mi eres un idiota que aun no ha madurado.

-Pero papa entiende mi punto quiero descansar y luego comienzo a trabajar en cualquiera de tus empresas la que tu digas o en cualquier negocio.

-Edward, hijo… Lo hago por tu bien primero es un año, luego no vas a querer trabajar más en tu vida.

-Tú no entiendes mi punto Carlisle… Quiero un año sabático y me lo tomare! Le dije levantándome para salir.

-No dejare que vuelvas a lo que llaman "el escuadrón de la muerte" eso es algo estúpido Edward. Dijo con voz retadora.

-Sabes? Ni había pensado en eso pro ahora que lo dices lo hare, volveré a donde hay diversión. Le dije y Salí tras el estruendo de la puerta.

No entendía solo le pedía un año pero él como siempre exageraba todo, a los 20 ya había hecho la mitad de mi carrera de ingeniería y los tres años siguientes él me envió a terminarla en España solo para alejarme de mis amigos y del "escuadrón de la muerte" que no es más que irnos de viaje hacer estupideces como lanzarnos de parapente, esquiar en zonas prohibidas, ir a zafarís en África, ir de mochileros a Canadá. El no entendía que a mis 23 años solo quería vivir aventuras y no meterme en sus negocios.

Al entrar a la habitación decidí contestar los pin de mis amigos a lo que enseguida contestaron diciendo que en media hora pasarían por mi ya que ni auto tenia, rápidamente me cambie el atuendo por uno más elegante como un pantalón negro con camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho y un ligero saco negro.

-Vas a salir? Pregunto Alice

-No ves? Le pregunte.

-Conmigo no pagues tu mal humor. Se quejo. –Y vas con Emmett y Jasper? Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si Alice voy con JASPER ya que es que es lo que quieres saber. Le dije a lo que ella rio.

-Ves yo quería ir, ya habíamos hablado para salir todos y darte la bienvenida. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No quería salir, pero me decidí hacerlo a última hora, otro día, esta noche solo iremos los chicos. No saldrás con tus amigas?

-No acordamos nada así que mientas tu sales por la ciudad a matar a todas las chicas con ese acento español y yo me quedare aquí probablemente viendo enredados.

-Me han dicho que es muy buena esa última peli de Disney espero que la disfrutes. Le dije mientras salía de la casa al escuchar la corneta de un auto y Emmett avisando que ya estaba llegando.

-Cállate! Dijo Alice con rabia.

Al salir me esperaba una limosina negra tipo Hummer y por supuesto la conducía Emmett. –Por fin regresa el hijo prodigo. Dijo Jasper.

-No seas idiota y súbete Edward! Exclamo Emmett a lo que abrí para subirme adentro había mucho espacio.

-Y este auto? Esta genial! Exclame.

-Hola Edward… Nosotros también te extrañamos. Dijo Jasper.

-No seas Gay! Le dije a lo que soltamos a reír y Emmett puso el auto en marcha.

Luego de divagar por varios lugares mientras tomábamos una botella de whisky y de hablar de solo estupideces y ya comenzarnos a sentir ebrios a Emmett se le ocurrió que fuéramos a un sitio para que nos dieran un baile privado y así relajarnos ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

-No Emmett sabes que odio esos sitios, las chicas en su mayoría son una mierda de feas. Se quejo Jasper.

-Pero este es buenísimo he venido un par de veces, no sean marica y entremos. Dijo estacionándose frente al lugar que por lo menos no se veía de mala muerte.

Nos bajamos del auto, y Emmett pago las entradas, vi que le dio algo de dinero al mesonero mientras nos quedamos parados frente al escenario donde bailaban dos chicas una rubia y otra pelirroja, a un lado estaba la barra, además de una pista de baile y otro lugar que capto toda mi atención era uno que estaba tapado por cortinas de telas trasparentes de esas que se ve la sombra de las personas y podía verse una cama y una chica que bailaba frente a alguien.

-Vengan! Nos llamo Emmett y lo seguimos pues ya no habían encontrado una mesa justo frente al escenario.

-Tráenos una botella de whisky. Dijo al mesonero.

-Y que tal les gusta? Pregunto.

-Por lo menos las que bailan no son feas. Dije.

-Ya anímense, a las 3:30 baila una chica que me encanta. Y ya se paguémosle un privado a Edward, seguro andas desanimado por alguna española que habrás dejado, pero tranquilo amigo acá hay una chica que le dicen "La española" y te juro que no le debe nada a nadie.

-No le debe nada a nadie? Pregunte confundido.

-O sea que esta buenísima, a la medida y baila excelente.

-Te ha hecho privados? Pregunto Jasper.

-No, pero la he visto cuando da los shows en el escenario, por cierto los privados son para bailes y todo eso ya si quieren algo mas con la chica ya saben a qué me refiero deben invitarla a otro sitio o que se yo.

Ya llevábamos varios tragos cuando anunciaron que entrarían a hacer su show una tal "Lolita" y "Presumida" juro que al escuchar eso me iba en risas además ya el alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo pero definitivamente al verlas supe "que no le debían nada a nadie" como bien lo dijo Emmett.

Comenzaron a poner algo que era como un flamenco sonaba muy dramático y entro una chica no muy alta, con cabello claro que soltaba destellos dorados y largo, lo llevaba en ondas, llevaba un pequeño traje de color rojo muy ajustado a la cintura con una pequeña falda del mismo color que cuando se volteaba podían verse todas sus nalgas. La otra llevaba el cabello muy oscuro como negro, con guantes blancos y un traje azul cielo igual ajustado y con una mini-falda blanca de encaje que en realidad no le tapaba nada. Ambas comenzaron a bailar lentamente hasta que pusieron algo así como música tecno o no sé qué diablos era eso y ellas comenzaron a juguetear una arrancándole la falda a la otra, bailaron en el tubo.

-ASIIII!... Gritaba Emmett al parecer este era su espectáculo favorito ya que la chica de azul se le acerco y vi como el metía dólares en sus tangas mientras la otra seguía en el escenario meneando el culo de una manera muy sexy que ya lo que guardaba entre mis piernas comenzaba a endurecerse, no pude evitar llamarla con mi mano para que bajara pero no me hizo caso, hasta que Emmett puso dinero en mis manos y allí si se acerco hasta mi gateando. Sus ojos eran grises y estaba bastante maquilada y llevaba un bronceado carmesí exquisito y sus labios muy rojos, quería besarlos pero solo pude meter el dinero entre sus pechos a lo que ella rio y se aleje cuando intente tocarla. El show término con una jalando la cinta del corset de la otra y la castaña le manoseaba los senos a la rubia pro mi sorpresa fue cuando se llevo una a la boca y lo lamio lentamente me endurecí por completo y me tome dos tragos sin pensarlo, el lugar parecía venirse abajo habían desde viejos hasta adolescente ellas terminan y le dan la espalda a su público yéndose tomadas de las manos.

-Quiero el privado. Le dije a Emmett a lo que el rio hizo algunas señas y enseguida uno de los mesoneros llego por mí y me llevo hasta el lugar donde estaban las cortinas transparentes, entre y me senté a la orilla de la cama era como la recreación de un edén.

-Ya vendrá la chica. Dijo el tipo y salió.

Espere como por 10 minutos y entro con el mismo diminuto corset ajustado y la diminuta falda iba vestida de rojo y los encajes en negro, sonrió al verme esperándola.

-Son 1000 dijo con un notable acento español improvisado, se los di y se los paso al tipo que la había escoltado y esperaba en la puerta.

Se paro frente a mí y metió una de sus piernas entre las mías y comenzó a mover las caderas tal y como lo había hecho en el escenario de manera que mi rostro quedo entre sus apretados pechos, no pude evitar gemir y llevar mis manos hacia sus caderas.

-No toques guapo. Ordeno suavemente mientras se alejaba y se quitaba la diminuta faldita entonces no pude evitar llevarme las manos a mi entre pierna y vi como ella soltó una risita pero seguía moviéndose sensualmente con sus grandes ojos grises y las ondas de su cabello moviéndose por todos lados. Al terminar se había dejado el corset recogió su mini falda y salió sin decir nada, no pude evitar tenderme en la cama para calmar mi respiración.

-Qué tal? Pregunto Emmett cuando Salí.

-Jodidamente bien! Exclame y así terminamos de tomarnos algunos tragos mas y cerca de la mañana creo que llego a casa muy ebrio y dormí casi todo el día.

Al despertarme me metí a bañar, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, no dejaba de pensar en la chica d la noche anterior, bailaba exquisitamente y se había manoseado con la otra de una manera tan natural, sus ojos grises, su cabello, su perfume eran una combinación letal tuve que calmar mis pensamientos con mucha agua fría. Después de bañarme baje y Anita me dio dos aspirinas y me preparo algo de comer.

-Saldrás de nuevo esta noche? Pregunto mi madre cuando Salí de la cocina.

-No lo sé. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Carlisle está muy molesto y no quiso comentarme nada, solo dijo que él lo solucionaría.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Le dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

Saque mi Ipad del equipaje y comencé a buscar tonterías en internet, no dejaba de pensar en la chica de la noche anterior, llame al pendejo de Emmett para que me llevara de nuevo al sitio pero no respondió y Jasper no me acompañaría. Baje y abrí el garaje, todos los autos eran nuevos, y me fije bien y el porsche amarillo que a juzgar por lo extravagante y el despiste de dejar la llave pegada era de Alice.

Subí rápido a la habitación y me vestí, el auto estaba bien, solo pase por el cajero y me alegro ver que ya tenía mis cuentas en New York de nuevo, saque suficiente dinero y me fui directo al mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Luego de estacionar el auto le pedí al tipo de la puerta un buen lugar o mejor que me consiguiera un privado con Lola o la Española o como le dijera, el sonrió con malicia y llamo a un mesonero y le dijo algo para que me llevara directo a los privados.

La espere y entro llevaba un corset fucsia con encaje negro y la mini falda d encaje negro, con media negras cubriendo todas sus piernas y unos zapatos como de 30 cm de tacón no sé cómo podía moverse tan bien con esas plataformas.

Repetí el mismo ritual durante dos semanas, casi quince días, era frustrante ya que solo trabajaba los miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábados pero era tan sexy, prácticamente solo decía "hola guapo" con acento español pero me gustaba mucho no podía dejar de imaginármela diciéndome eso pero mientras lamia mi oreja y teníamos sexo.

-Hola guapo… Dijo y la verdad espere ansioso todo el día por escucharla decir eso.

-Estas Hermosa. Le dije como idiota a lo qué ella sonrió era como si le causara gracia verme.

Comenzó a bailar y cuando estuvo muy cerca la tome por las caderas y me pare frente a ella para besar sus perfectos labios pero alejo el rostro y resbale por su cuello.

-No tocar. Dijo acercándose demasiado para mi debilidad mis labios tocaron los suyos y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, se sentía exquisito no quería sacar mi lengua de su boca al contrario quería estar mas y mas adentro.

-NO! Dijo alejándose y queriendo salir perola atrape entre mis brazos para seguir besándola y ella no se opuso, se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre mi cabello, su cintura era perfecta mis manos encajaban muy bien en ella.

-Se te olvida que solo hay cortinas. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-No iba hacer nada en lo que tú no me siguieras dije.

-Te quiero ver mañana… Fuera de aquí. Le propuse y se quedo pensando.

-Lo siento, trabajo. Dijo con su acento español, era como escuchar el doblaje de una película, sabía que no era española pero tampoco podría decir como era su voz realmente.

-Te esperare. Le dije a lo que ella salió del lugar sin darme respuesta.

**Hola….! Aquí estamos con "Flor de fuego" **_**(nombre inspirado por una canción de la banda de rock de Venezuela llamada "caramelos de cianuro")**_** nuestra nueva historia que como siempre la haremos mejor y mejor, esperamos les guste y nos den todo su apoyo como con las historias anteriores…**

**Recuerden dejar su reviews con sugerencias, felicitaciones… en fin con lo que quieran decir también sígannos por twitter Mery: ****merysun07 Mary: marjesM**

**Los esperamos y nos leemos dentro de poco…**


	2. Chapter 2

"**PRIMER ENCUENTRO"**

**BPOV**

Ya era viernes y de verdad que me costaba horrores despertarme, Nessie se encargaba a veces del desayuno ya que vivíamos juntas y estudiamos en la misma universidad, ella psicología y yo estudiaba odontología infantil.

-Con sueño? Pregunto Nessie cuando camine hasta la cocina por una taza inmensa de café para activarme.

-No he dormido muy bien últimamente. Le dije sentándome frente al mesón.

-Me imagino, además cuando estas libre lo único que haces es estudiar, pobres niños debes vivir taladrándoles mal esas muelitas.

-No me jodas con eso! Exclame al recordar que tenia practica de 10 am a 2 pm con niños de un colegio y que debía estar fresca como una lechuga.

Yo tengo 22 años y Nessie 21, la amo es como mi hermana y es mi mejor amiga.

-Ya llego mi taxi. Pasa por mí a las 3 por la facultad para que nos vengamos juntas a la casa. Dijo Nessie antes de salir a lo que yo asentí.

Luego de bañarme, me puse mi uniforme para asistir a la práctica, vi que en mi maletín estuviesen todos mis implementos para atender a los niños y así Salí, me tuve que pelear por un taxi porque en New York no es nada fácil conseguir uno disponible. A veces ni yo misma sabia como soportaba quedarme despierta durante prácticamente toda la noche y luego ir a la universidad y mas con mi carrera que necesitaba de toda mi atención, los niños me encantan y quería estudiar pedagogía pero mi padre Charlie Swan fue un muy buen odontólogo y me asesoro para que tomara la carrera y la acompañara por lo que más me gusta que son los niños. Todo iba bien hasta que el murió y he tenido que hacerme cargo de mis gastos por mi misma y no es una carrera nada económica ya que debía tener equipos y aparatos modernos además de los gastos de la universidad.

Cuando el murió no supe que hacer solo dejo el consultorio odontológico que tuve que vender para costearme por unos meses mas miles de deudas porque le gustaba apostar y había tantas cosas pendientes por pagar que pensé que tenía que abandonar mi carrera para poder enfrentar lo que se m venia. Pero mi gran amiga Nessie se le ocurrió que trabajara con ella hasta el momento lo único que yo sabía era que ella servía tragos en un lugar nunca me explico muy bien a que se dedicaba en realidad y fue así como me convertí en "Lolita" o "Lola" , es en un local para hombres llamado _Candy Bar_, casi la mato cuando supe bien a que se dedicaba y como se que algún día me graduare decidí ocultar muy bien mi identidad y por eso vestirme cada día me toma entre dos y tres horas, igual a Nessie ya que le explique que algún día seremos todas unas profesionales y no podemos dañar nuestra imagen de esa manera, además quedamos en que sería algo temporal mientras tenemos nuestras carreras más avanzadas y podamos encontrar algún trabajo ella como psicóloga y yo como odontóloga infantil.

-Bella… BELLA! Estas completamente distraída. Dijo mi compañero de laboratorio Mike.

-No, solo que estoy muy pensativa. Le dije poniendo mis instrumentos en la silla para comenzar a trabajar.

Trabajamos ese día con pequeños de un jardín de niños entre 4 a 6 años, a veces era tortuoso los gritos de los pobres niños, aun no entendía porque todo el mundo le temía a la odontología preferían un horrible dolor d muela que prevenirlos yendo a consultas y por supuestos padres que les inculcaran eso a sus hijos, pero ya eso era otra historia.

-Bella, puedo llevarte. Dijo Mike cuando terminamos la práctica.

-No gracias Mike pero tomare un taxi para pasar por Nessie por su facultad.

-Pero yo podría llevarte sabes que no es ninguna molestia.

-Tranquilo de verdad, no quiero causarte molestia. Le dije mientras salía para que no siguiera insistiendo.

Era imposible poder conseguir un taxi en New York a las 2 de la tarde y lo peor es que no quería que se me hiciera tarde para ir por Nessie queríamos hacer algunas compras por suerte nuestro trabajo nos daba mucho dinero y eso que ni necesitábamos acostarnos con nadie por suerte nos iba bien y podíamos pagar el departamento, nuestros estudios, los taxis, la ropa, la comida y uno que otro lujo que nos dábamos de vez en cuando.

-TAXI… Grité agitando mi mano pero era imposible todos estaban llenos y mi reloj ya marcaba las 2:30 maldije por no haber aceptado que Mike me llevara pero suficiente con soportarlo como mi compañero n la práctica.

TAXI…! Volví a gritar y juro que me emocione cuando se detuvo y enseguida me subí por la puerta trasera izquierda y cuando termine de cerrar la puerta s subió alguien por la puerta izquierda.

-A las colinas por la calle F por favor. Pidió.

-Disculpa pero este es mi taxi. Le dije encarándole pero me contraje al ver quién era y sentí como mi rostro empalideció aun más y él dejo sus ojos esmeraldas en mí como la primera vez.

-Por dios, no te cuesta nada compartir este taxi, llevo horas esperando uno. Dijo a lo que yo estaba muda, decía a mi cerebro que respondiera pero no lo ha

-Señorita yo no tengo problemas en llevarlos a ambos solo que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo. Dijo el taxista.

-Hey…. Habla por favor porque creo que hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Dijo a lo que yo asentí al parecer no me había reconocido.

-No llévelo a él, yo esperare otro taxi. Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-No, espera eso sería absurdo y poco caballeroso de mi parte, solo indícale al señor a dónde vas y luego que me lleve a mi no importa lo que cueste y no dejare que te bajes porque se nota que estas ocupada. Dijo deteniendo la puerta a lo que suspire profundamente y volvió a cerrarla.

-Voy a la facultad de psicología. Le indique al taxista a lo que puso el auto en marcha.

-El tráfico en esta ciudad es horrible. Dijo y yo solo estaba viendo por la ventana como si pasara algo muy interesante y tratando de levantar un muro entre él y yo con mi cabello.

-Estudias psicología? Preguntó al ver mi uniforme.

-No, odontología infantil. Dije de manera cortante sin verlo.

-Y que vas hacer para esa facultad?

-Voy por una amiga. Le explique.

El viaje duro cerca de 15 minutos pero que fueron los más tortuosos para mi, estoy segura que era imposible que me reconociera pero de alguna manera tenía que lo hiciera, además que el tipo parecía estar obsesionado con "Lola" ya que llevaba 15 días yendo al bar y pidiendo un privado.

-Déjeme aquí. Le pedí al taxista en la entrada de la facultad ya que no quería estar ni un segundo más allí.

-Caminaras? Pregunto él. Pero lo ignoré.

-Cuanto le debo? Pregunte dirigiéndome al señor.

-Son 25 dólares. Respondió y en cuanto me disponía a darle el dinero ya él había sacado su billetera y pagado al señor.

-No es necesario que haga eso. Le dije viéndole a la cara a lo que voltee de inmediato al recordar que no debía verlo de frente.

-Tranquila, yo casi robo tu taxi es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Dijo.

-Gracias. Le dije viendo hacia abajo mientras dejaba el taxi.

Por fin solté el aire al dejar el estúpido taxi, el se veía diferente iba de traje oscuro aunque su cabello se veía despeinado como los otros días, pero era educado y atento y no parecía mayor de 25 además que se le notaba que era un chico de posición, nunca entendí porque iba para el bar y porque una noche antes me había invitado a salir aunque lo importante era que no me había reconocido.

Cuando recupere el aliento, busque mi teléfono para llamar a Nessie y avisarle que ya había llegado pero no lo encontré.

-Maldición, Maldición! Exclame porque estaba segura que cuando tome el taxi lo tenía en el bolsillo del uniforme pero ya no estaba. Solo comencé a caminar mientras maldecía y sentía un nudo en el estomago es que no entendía como podía ser tan estúpida de seguro él lo había tomado aunque por suerte allí no había nada comprometedor.

-BELLA…! Exclamo Nessie al verme. –Por fin apareces es raro qu tu te retrases.

-No sabes lo que me paso, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ya mismo. Le dije.

-No entiendo y te estaba llamando y nunca contestaste.

-Nessie tomemos un taxi hasta el mal y te explico en el camino. Le dije a lo que ella me siguió para que tomáramos el taxi.

-No sabes, no había taxi y todo me pasa por no aceptar que Mike me llevara para pasar por ti.

-Mike… Mike Newton?

-Si quien mas Nessie. Le dije mientras caminábamos por el mall. –El caso es que tome el taxi y entonces tuve que compartirlo con otra persona pero no cualquier persona, sino con el chico que siempre va al bar y pide un privado conmigo y que anoche me invito a salir y me beso!

-QUUUEEEE? Te refieres al chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, que lleva como dos semanas yendo todos los días?

-Si ese mismo! Exclame.

-Bella y estás segura que no te reconoció?

-Por supuesto que no Nessie, bien sabes que cuando estamos arregladas de esa manera ni nosotras mismas nos reconocemos al vernos al espejo aunque debo admitir que tuve miedo.

-Tranquila que ese no te reconoció. Y qué tal se veía?

-Eso fue en lo último que pensé. Le dije a lo q ella rio pidiéndome la verdad.

-Bueno iba de traje oscuro, su cabello si como siempre despeinado y esos ojos tan penetrantes y verdes. Le dije a lo que ella rio. –Bueno el caso es que deje mi teléfono en el taxi y probablemente el lo tenga por lo menos allí no hay nada de ya sabes quién.

-AY! Bella… Ya se lo llamaras y así podrás volver a verlo.

-ESTAS LOCA? Mi secreto lo quiero mantener a salvo Nessie o mejor dicho nuestro secreto y volver a verlo seria correr el riesgo que me descubra.

-Y si va esta noche y quiere verte… Le dirás: "no disculpa puedes reconocerme y justamente hoy no te hare el privado y menos saldré contigo"

-Mi obligación no es salir con él. Le conteste.

-No sé, solo piensa bien las cosas Bella y ya mejor compramos lo que necesitamos y vayamos a arreglarnos antes que se haga mas tarde.

Nessie y yo fuimos a la tienda de lencería de siempre por ropa nueva para los shows, luego fuimos por algo de frutas, víveres, cereal, leche y jugo.

Al llegar al departamento arregle la comida en el refrigerador mientras Nessie se bañaba para luego hacerlo yo. Nos vestíamos con conjuntos deportivos y salíamos del departamento con una maleta donde metíamos todas las cosas para disfrazarnos y en la esquina nos esperaba el chofer que mandaban por nosotras del bar.

A eso de las 8 de la noche comenzábamos a arreglarnos, Nessie me rociaba un spray para que mi piel luciera bronceada, seguía el maquillaje que era muy bien hecho y cargado, mucho labial rojo, pestañas postizas, una dentadura postiza que me hacía lucir la dentadura más grande, mi cabello recogido totalmente en una malla para poner la peluca rubia, ojos postizos grises para tapar los míos achocolatados , mi corset era azul eléctrico con encaje negro y muy apretado para hacer mis senos más grandes y provocativos, a veces usaba guantes largos y otras no y siempre usaba plataformas como de 30 cm porque eran totalmente matadoras siempre rogaba no caerme con ellas, practicaba mi acento español y Nessie siempre insistía en pintarme lunares ella decía que eso era sexy y con ella repetíamos lo mismo aunque solo nos tomaba dos horas ya prácticamente lo hacíamos con los ojos cerrados después d un año de repetirla misma rutina.

-Bella… Digo Lola. Que harás si viene el chico del cabello cobrizo? Pregunto Nessie antes que saliéramos al escenario.

-No sé, no quiero verlo.

-Puedes decir a seguridad que no lo dejen pasar.

-No eso sería armar un escándalo y si quiere un privado simplemente dire que no puedo.

-Es imposible que te reconozca pero si tú dices que incluso ayer te beso será mejor que lo mantengas lejos. Dijo Nessie y yo asentí pero no estaba muy segura de lo que podía pasar con él.

Luego del show y como era costumbre un vigilante fue por mí al camerino para hacerle el privado al chico del cabello cobrizo.

-Está bien, déjame que me retoque y voy. Le dije a lo que Nessie casi se le salen los ojos al ver que yo iba. Me asegure de ver bien en el espejo y no parecer la misma y así me fui seguida del vigilante que nos cuidaba hasta el lugar donde se hacían los privados.

-Hola! Dijo a l verme y se le veía ansioso y sonrió al verme.

-Hola. Dije con mi voz ronca y mi acento español. El se veía diferente, solo usaba un pantalón gris y un suéter negro de botones muy al estilo europeo y su cabello igual a como lo había visto en la tarde.

-Hoy no quiero que bailes… Solo quiero saber si me acompañaras esta noche.

-Lo siento, no salgo con clientes. Le aclare y me vio mientras se le formaba un estúpido signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Solo una noche. Pidió.

-Sino me entendéis, será mejor que se vaya. Yo no salgo con clientes y punto. Le dije.

-Pero anoche nos besamos y sé que te gusto porque tú respondiste a ese beso.

-Por favor váyase. Le dije a lo que él se acercó y con un brazo por mi cintura me pego a su cuerpo.

-Llamare a seguridad. Le advertí.

-No si tienes la boca tapada. Dijo mientras me besaba. Su lengua paso directamente a mi boca y su lengua iba y venía de manera rápida como si fuera una necesidad.

-NO! Exclame alejándome de él.

-No suelo comportarme de esta manera pero no sé que me ocurre contigo. Discúlpame por favor. Dijo pero mi cuerpo estaba desconcertado y solo Salí del lugar yo no podía tener nada con él, solo era un cliente y nada más.

**Ohh….. Hola pues acá esta la otra cara de la moneda que les ha parecido?...dejen sus comentarios, quejas, protestas en fin lo que quieran en un review y también sígannos por ****twitter Mery: merysun07 Mary: marjesM**

**Los esperamos y nos leemos dentro de poco…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**SALIDAS"**

**EPOV**

Todas las noches eran como un deja vu, ella hacia su baile, yo pedía un privado hasta que no me aguante y esa noche después de dos semanas la bese ella me hacia sacar lo peor de mi.

-Edward esa chica será tu perdición… Qué tal si llamas a la chica del taxi para entregarle su celular y así tienes una especie de cita.

-Emmett tiene razón además tu mismo dijiste que la chica era linda. Dijo Jasper mientras tomábamos en su departamento.

-Tienen razón quizás llame al último número que llamo y le diga que nos veamos para devolverle su teléfono, aunque quizás ya lo de por perdido porque ni siquiera llamo para ver quien contestaba.

-Edward no pongas mil excusas, has el intento. Insistió Emmett.

-Bien cuando llegue a la casa la llamare a ver qué pasa, aunque no les aseguro nada. Dije tomándome todo el whisky de mi vaso.

-te llevare a tu casa. Dijo Emmett.

-Me iré en taxi.

-Edward odias los taxis deja que te lleve. Insistió a lo que no tuve otra opción.

-Ella no trabaja hoy. Aclare mientras encendía el motor.

-Me da miedo tu obsesión, prefiero dejarte en tu casa. Cambiando el tema porque no has comprado auto desde que llegaste?

-Carlisle está molesto porque no quiero trabajar y tengo para comprarme un auto pero prefiero dejarlo como reserva por si le da por quitarme las tarjetas cuando se dé cuenta que lo que le dije de no trabajar por lo menos durante un año es verdad.

-Bueno cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo… Lo sabes y llama a la chica te será bien distraerte en otra cosa que no sea ese bar.

Al entrar a la casa me fui directo al mini-bar y me serví varios tragos y luego me fui a la habitación apenas eran las 10 así que decidí buscar el teléfono de la chica, era un Nokia deslizable, quizás ya hasta se compraría otro la última llamada era d una tal Nessie y recordé que comento que iría a la facultad de psicología por una amiga de seguro había sido ella.

-Alo? Contesto una chica con la voz medio adormecida cosa que me causo gracia.

-Bella? PORQUE ME LLAMAS? Te odio si quieres entrar a la habitación hazlo y ya. Dijo son dejarme hablar.

-Disculpa este teléfono debe ser de tu amiga y lo olvido en un taxi que compartimos, solo llamo para devolvérselo. Dije y escuche como se aclaraba la voz.

-OH! Disculpa no recordaba que había olvidado su teléfono, pensamos que te lo quedarías.

-No, jamás me quedaría con algo que no es mío. Llamo para saber si le puedes decir a tu amiga que nos veamos para devolvérselo.

-Devolvérselo? Bueno que te parece mañana a eso de las 2 de la tarde en el mall de la 5ta avenida?

-Bien… Con mall te refieres al centro comercial? Pregunte como idiota a lo que ella rio pero luego afirmo.

Al colgar reí es que hacía años que no estaba en New York y no sabía muy bien aun me costaba adaptarme, también me sentí mejor al salir con esa chica porque quizás así podía olvidarme de la otra chica del bar.

Ese día me desperté casi al mediodía, luego de almorzar recordé mi "cita" con la chica del teléfono, decidí poner solo un jeans y una polera blanca y una chaqueta tipo europea con botones grandes negra, tome el celular que estaba en la mesa junto a mi iphad, mi billetera y Salí con media hora antes para llegar.

Al llegar al centro comercial me compre un capuchino grande y me senté y las mesitas de la entrada para ver cuando llegara la chica, a los diez minutos sentí que alguien se me acercaba y al levantar la vista la sorpresa fue muy agradable. Era la misma chica del taxi solo que estaba más arreglada y sin uniforme con el que la había visto antes, llevaba un sueter gris con una chamarra azul y unos vaqueros con zapatillas negras y su cabello achocolatado todo suelto.

-Hola… Dije mientras la observaba y le soltaba una sonrisa.

-Hola. Contesto de manera seca pero sin verme.

-Siéntate… Gustas tomar algo? Le pregunte tratando de atrapar su mirada pero ella veía siempre hacia otra parte.

-No, gracias pero me están esperando… Solo vine por mi teléfono muchas gracias por llamar para devolvérmelo.

-Aun no te lo devuelvo… Es más hagamos algo te tomas un café conmigo y luego te lo devuelvo. Te parece? Le pregunte pero sin dejar que me respondiera la me pare de mi silla para dar paso a que ella se sentara y lo hizo. – Quieres un café, un té o..?

-Un café está bien. Dijo a lo que me dirigí al local a pedir dos capuchinos grandes. Mientras pagaba observe como veía hacia todos lados y movía sus manos de manera poco común como nerviosa cosa que me causo gracia.

-Aquí tienes… Te pedí un capuchino. Le dije mientras se l daba y me acomodaba en la silla de la mesa frente a ella y le di un sorbo al mío.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen… Le dije para romper el silencio y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Bella Swan... Dijo dándome la mano con timidez y pude ver su rostro no es que estaba más arreglada como pensé al principio ella no llevaba nada de maquillaje en su rostro y sin embargo su piel se veía fresca, sus labios de un carmesí natural, sus ojos eran achocolatados como su cabello que caía por toda su espalda era linda pero de una manera natural.

-Bella? Pregunte

-En realidad es Isabella pero prefiero ser llamada Bella es más sencillo.

-Yo me llamo Edward y prefiero que me llamen Edward…. Dije intentando bromear a lo que ella rio quizás le había parecido cómico o rio para no hacerme sentir mal.

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Le dije y vi como el rubor apareció de manera instantánea por sus mejillas.

-Siempre has vivido aquí Bella?

-Si soy de las pocas personas que nacen y viven en New York.

-Tienes razón, casi nadie es de aquí o la mayoría está aquí por trabajo y se ven obligados a quedarse. Así como aquel hombre es obvio que odia estar aquí y se le nota que añora ver alguien. Le dije señalando a un hombre de traje que almorzaba solo y veía hacia la fuente.

-O quizás está pensando en el trabajo, en problemas, en la economía a juzgar por su traje debe trabajar en algo importante.

-Veo que sabes de trajes… Tranquila no te sonrojes quizás ninguno de los dos está en lo cierto. Le dije a lo que ella seguía sin verme y comenzó a mover sus manos de repente como si tuviera mucho frio y a ver hacia otras partes.

-Creo que estas apurada mejor toma tu teléfono y así no estás obligada a quedarte más tiempo hablando conmigo. Le dije y al poner el aparato cerca de su mano sentí el contacto con las mías y la tenía muy fría, nuestras miradas chocaron pero por muy breves instantes.

-Gracias de nuevo… Y si lo mejor será que me vaya. Dijo guardándolo en el bolsillo de su suéter y dejando la silla pero con torpeza me levante para ayudarla ya que me parecía que tropezaría y se caería.

-No revisarás el teléfono… Que sabes si soy un psicópata sádico y deje fotos de mi desnudo archivadas en él?...

-No pareces psicópata. Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para suprimir una risa.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy! Bueno por lo menos llévate el café. Le dije entregándoselo y lo recibió evitando el contacto con mi mano de nuevo.

-Adiós y gracias por el café y por mi teléfono. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Si te digo que nos veamos de nuevo… Aceptarías? Le pregunte cuando a un no iba muy lejos a lo que volteo y sonrió pero esta vez mostrando sus dientes.

-Te parece mañana aquí mismo, a la misma hora?

-Tratare de venir. Dijo con suavidad.

-No tengo tu teléfono! Comente.

-No porque me lo acabas de entregar…

-Me refería al número. Me explique.

-Tratare de venir. Dijo y se volteo para seguir su camino a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces la chica del celular te gusto. Afirmaba Emmett mientras tomábamos una cerveza en mi casa.

-Nunca dije que me gustara solo que es agradable, sencilla y en realidad la invite a vernos de nuevo porque hay algo más allá de ella que me llama la atención y mucho mañana iré al centro comercial y la esperare de verdad quiero que vaya.

-Y la chica del bar?

-Si es cierto hoy trabaja y quiero verla…

-Edward sal con la otra chica olvídate de la mujer del bar de esa Lola de seguro solo se hace la dura.

-No puedo Emmett de verdad me gusta despierta todos mis deseos carnales… Me entiendes?

-No, la verdad no te entiendo mejor te dejo para que medites lo que harás. Solo te digo que no ilusiones a la chica del celular y no te ilusiones por una chica de bar… Ya ves incluso ya hasta rima me salió.

Lo que Emmett había dicho era cierto pero al final termine yendo al bar solo que ella no apareció, no dio su show y tampoco la otra chica pregunte al tipo de seguridad por ella y dijo que no había ido esa noche.

Al otro día me desperté y me sentía decepcionado por no haber visto a Lola la noche anterior pero recordé mi cita con la chica del celular y si ella iba al centro comercial la conocería mejor de verdad me había gustado pero de una manera completamente distinta a Lola.

Me vestí de manera casual y Salí de la casa antes que Carlisle llegara a almorzar lo último que quería era escuchar un sermón.

Llegue una hora antes y tome varias tazas de café, ya eran las 2:30 y la chica nada que llegaba me impacientaba tanto esperar pero cuando ya me estaba parando y me dirigía a pagar la cuenta vi que atravesaba el pasillo y me senté observarla, llevaba un suéter negro y un pantalón de tubo del mismo color con su cabello de ese extraño color chocolate peinado con sus dedos.

-Hola. Dijo al acercarse.

-Hola… Me imagino que te debatías entre venir o no… Pero bueno lo importante es que aquí estas. Le dije mientras me paraba y le indicaba con la mano que tomara asiento a mi lado.

-En realidad no iba a venir pero mi amiga me convenció así que debes agradecérselo a ella. Comento mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bien lo anotare en mi lista personal. Comente a lo que ella rio. –Quieres un café?

-Si un café está bien.

-O mejor almorzamos porque no se tu pero yo no he almorzado y muero de hambre. Comente.

-Yo tampoco Salí de la universidad y pase por mi departamento pero entre una cosa y otra no me dio tiempo. Dijo y así salimos y caminamos a ver en cual local del centro comercial comíamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en comer en subway a mi me parecía algo informal pero ella dijo que amaba esos sándwich y cada quien pidió el suyo a su gusto.

Luego de comer vi que le encantaban las galletas y como solo nos habían dado una para cada uno me pare y le compre más y las compartimos con un café.

-Tienes razón son deliciosas. Dije sin dejar de comerlas, la masa era muy suave y tenia tropezones de chispas de chocolates.

-Si me encanta. Admitió. –Y tu Edward a que te dedicas? Pregunto de manera casual.

-Pues soy Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años, estudie ingeniera carrera que comencé aquí y termine en España llegue hace pocos días de allá y deseo tomarme un año sabático pero mi honorable padre no quiere sino que de una vez comience a aprender en sus negocios y yo no quiero como te dije.

-Linda historia. Comento con sarcasmo.

-Si espero que la tuya sea mejor.

-Bien yo tengo 21 años, estudio como te dije odontología pediátrica pues mi padre era odontólogo y/o lo tengo en los genes o de tanto verlo ya me gusto y fue lo que escogí. Dijo y por fin hoy me veía a los ojos ya eso era un avance.

-Tienes una mirada hermosa. Le dije y ella rio tímidamente.

-Mañana… Que harás? Pregunte de manera estúpida.

-Pues es sábado, me toca encargarme de departamento, ir a la lavandería, y esas cosas.

-Me gustaría ir a ver una película al cine y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

-De verdad?... Pues por mi está bien. Dijo.

-Te parce si esta vez si me das tu numero y te llamo porque hoy fue un suplicio me debatía en si no venias y lo peor es que no podía ni llamarte. Dije a lo que ella rio y comenzó a dictarme su número.

Bella era tan distinta a todas no me cansaba de decirlo, el sábado fuimos al cine a eso de las 6 nos encontramos y entramos a ver "El turista" con Angelina Jolie y Johnny Depp, a ambos nos gusto mucho, Bella me comento que le encantaría conocer Venecia todo el tema llego porque el país enmarcaba la película y yo hice uno de mis malos chistes que su nombre era Isabella que seguro era Italiana a lo que ella rio y golpeo mi hombro y yo solo reí por nuestro roce. Esa noche me lleve el porsche de Alice para poder llevar a Bella a su departamento.

-Y bien podemos vernos mañana? Pregunte cuando estacione frente al edificio donde me indico que la dejara y ella soltó un ruidoso suspiro ante mi pregunta.

-A donde quieres legar Edward?

-No comprendo tu pregunta.

-Si la entiendes… Me di cuenta como la chica que nos vendía las palomitas y los dulces antes de entrar al cine te coqueteaba, note el perfume de mujer que tiene este auto aunque sea descapotable lo tiene impregnado… No sé qué quieres con todas estas salidas y debo saber qué esperas de mí a ver si estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo… Me refiero a salir.

-Veo que no te guardas nada… Pues la chica me coqueteaba y de verdad no lo note solo me limite a pagar, el auto tiene perfume de mujer si porque es de mi hermana Alice, que quiero de ti la verdad no lo sé Bella. Solo sé que me agrada tu compañía que puedo ser yo mismo no se a donde nos lleve todo esto pero si no me gustara ni te pediría salir porque ilusionarte para nada estaría mal. Solo quiero que salgamos y dejemos fluir todo a ver qué pasa. Te parece?

-Bien dijo con una cálida sonrisa y se bajo del auto.

-Buenas noches. Le dije.

-Buenas noches y gracias me agrado mucho la salida.

-Igual a mí. Mañana te llamo. Le dije y puse en marcha el auto.

**Holaaaa de verdad esperamos que les haya gustado el cap… Estaremos actualizando aproximadamente una o dos veces por semanas… Anda medio fojito el cap pero el otro estará mucho más interesante…**

**Recuerden dejar su review**

**MARY&MERY**


	4. Chapter 4

"**GOLPES"**

**BPOV**

-_Eres una maldita perra cómo pudiste engañarme… Creí en ti, pensé que te conocía que solo eras una estudiante. Si jamás cuestione ni pregunte de donde sacabas dinero es porque pensé que eras honesta y lo peor es que yo me enamore de ti y me obsesione por completo con quien te disfrazabas._

_-EDWARD… Por favor no seas tan duro conmigo entiéndeme. Dije llorando pero su rostro era rojo y sus ojos ardían._

Si eso pensaba, así reaccionaria Edward si le contaba la verdad lo perdería y en realidad es que no podía negarlo Edward Cullen me gustaba, era tan atento, condescendiente, tranquilo, tierno y miles de cosas más, me costaba deshacerme de él para ir a trabajar siempre le decía alguna mentira para zafarme ya teníamos alrededor de tres semanas saliendo a veces mientras el conducía lo observaba y me imaginaba una y otra vez escenas como esa donde yo le contaba la verdad y no podía imaginarme otra reacción de su parte que insultos porque él podía ser muy agradable pero algo me decía que de contarle la verdad me odiaría y lo perdería y tendría toda la razón en dejarme.

-Bella? Hey…? Te hice una pregunta… Dónde estás?

-Lo siento ando algo distraída. Dije abrazando mis brazos ya que el aire estaba muy frio.

-Que te parece si vamos por un café? Pregunto mientras apagaba el aire acondicionado.

-Me parece bien. Le dije sonriendo.

Nos estacionamos frente a una tienda de Starbucks Edward pidió un Café Latte y yo un Caramel Macchiato.

-Si quieres nos vamos al auto así se te pasa el frio. Dijo y así hicimos.

-Sabes la próxima semana voy a viajar para Brasil me voy no por más de 5 días. Dijo cuando nos acomodábamos en el auto.

-Y eso por negocios? Pregunte sin cuidado dando un sorbo a mi café.

-No por aventura. Dijo soltando una sonrisa de lado seguro por mi cara de desconcierto.

-Nunca te he contado pero… Bueno siempre viajo con unos amigos en busca de aventura, es como una manera de recordar que estamos vivos. Esta vez vamos a Rio de Janeiro a la ciudad de la Samba allí están los barrios de Saúde, Santo Cristo y Gamboa. Será toda una aventura ya estoy ansioso.

-Debes tener cuidado y ponerte todas las vacunas necesarias. Le aconseje.

-Pense que me dirias que estaba loco y simplemente me aconsejas que me coloque unas vacunas. Que despreocupada! Exclamo.

-Hey, yo no soy nadie para detenerte, si me dices que vas a Brasil dejo que te vayas no me amarrare a ti o llorare para pedirte que no te vayas si algo respeto es la independencia de cada persona y la individualidad.

-Me sorprendes! Nunca había conocido una chica tan centrada como tú.

Seguí tomando el café y ambos permanecimos en el auto en silencio, cosa que se torno incomodo yo veía por la ventanilla y pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir que solo lo dije para que así cuando yo le dijera que no podía verlo el entendiera y me diera mi espacio todo lo hacía por eso y por eso me encargaba de construir un muro entre nosotros.

-Te invito a bailar mañana. Propuso rompiendo el silencio y por supuesto derrumbando el muro que yo apenas comenzaba a construir.

-Lo siento, estudiare este fin de semana. Pero te propongo que antes de irte almorcemos en mi departamento. Cocinare para ti. Solté todo junto.

-Solo dices lo del almuerzo para que no cuestione el no poder vernos el fin de semana. Pero está bien acepto tu misma lo dijiste cada quien debe tener su espacio o en pocas palabras eso fue lo que quisiste plantear.

Luego de dar varias vueltas Edward me dejo frente al edificio donde vivía y al bajarme intente darle un beso en la mejilla pero él se quedo de frente y en un ágil movimiento de mi parte me tire hacia atrás.

-Vamos Bella!

-Lo siento pero ahora ni un beso en la mejilla te mereces. Le dije pícaramente mientras dejaba el auto.

-NO ES JUSTO! Grito pero apenas alcance oírlo ya que cerré la puerta y camine hacia la entrada y enseguida puso el auto en marcha.

La noche siguiente ya me tocaba ir a trabajar, me había tomado algunos días libres y así aproveche esas noches para salir con Edward pero ya este fin de semana no había más tiempo libre y debía retomar mis actividades también por una parte era bueno que se fuera de viaje así yo podía ir al bar sin tener que buscarle excusas.

Mientras nos disfrazábamos, Nessie me hacia el interrogatorio d erutina.

-Que le dijiste a Edward? Qué pasa si aparece esta noche? Qué pasa si te pide que seas su novia o sea de Bella, porque ya llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?

-Nessie algunas semanas no es "mucho tiempo" que digamos y la verdad es que no se qué haría si aparece tu misma me diste la confianza y ambas sabemos que el disfraz es perfecto que ni tú de no saberlo me reconocerías y viceversa. Le dije mientras me arreglaba la peluca.

-Si tienes razón. Sabes he estado pensado en el amigo de Edward es muy lindo.

-QUIEN? Pregunte casi con horror.

-En el rubio que ha venido un par de veces para el bar con él. Tal vez tu deberías proponerle algo así como una cita doble.

-No Nessie… A ver qué quieres que le diga? Edward sabes a mi amiga, mi compañero de departamento le gusta tu amigo el que te ha acompañado al bar y el preguntara "cual bar" y yo diré cierto es que se me ha olvidado decirte de trabajo desnudándome en un bar. Dije con completo sarcasmo.

-Está bien Bella tienes toda la razón. Dijo a regañadientes.

-Por cierto el lunes ira Edward al departamento a almorzar fue como un trato ya que "estaré el fin de semana estudiando" eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Y no tienes clase el lunes en la mañana? Pregunto Nessie terminándose de poner labial.

-Sí, pero solo hasta las 10 am, el domingo iré al mall a comprar todo lo que necesite y el lunes llegare temprano al departamento para preparar el almuerzo.

-Bien, me mantendré alejada.

-No lo digo para que desaparezcas solo te comento.

-Tranquila Bella, tengo clases y además quiero ir de compras.

-Lola… Escuche que me llamo un hombre y voltee se trataba de Laurent nuestro jefe.

-Lola hoy bailaras con Victoria.

-Porque? Me queje abiertamente sin importa que Victoria me escuchara.

-No hay preferencias y hoy quiero algo de variedad y tú con Lucia. Dijo señalando a Nessie a lo que ella asintió.

-Lola entraras en el 1er numero que ya sabes como es y tú en el 4to show. Dijo retirándose.

-Bien… Ya me toca entrar a escena. Le dije a Nessie mientras me veía en el espejo por última vez.

Laurent era nuestro jefe como dueño del bar siempre había sido muy condescendiente con nosotras y no podíamos quejarnos y Victoria no me caí mal ni mucho menos solo que me sentía cómoda era con Nessie ya que practicábamos juntas y nos conocíamos desde siempre.

Luego de mi salida tuve un par de privados y después me quede para esperar a Nessie y fui quitándome el maquillaje y poniéndome la ropa deportiva con la que acostumbraba llegar y salir del bar.

Sin darme cuenta ya eras lunes y prácticamente me la pase durmiendo y estudiando el domingo lo que prácticamente no me dio tiempo para salir a comprar nada para el almuerzo al que había invitado a Edward, luego de clases fui al mall y en el nivel de la feria de comida compre en Kentucky frituras de pollo, maíz sin desgranar, papa fritas y refrescos y así me fui al departamento, luego de bañarme y organizar el departamento rápidamente escuche que tocaron a la puerta y sonreí al abrir y ver a Edward tras ella.

-Hola! Dije sonriendo como idiota al verlo con su polera negra y vaqueros.

-Hola… Solo se me ocurrió traer el postre aunque no te pregunte.

-Perfecto porque en realidad no pensé en el postre. Le dije recibiendo lo que se sentía como una tarta.

Edward entro al departamento y enseguida comencé a servir la comida lo que tuve que soportar un par de bromas de su parte ya que vio que no cocine pero el solo decía que las clases solo habían sido una excusa ya que yo no sabía cocinar a lo que me defendí diciéndole que yo si cocinaba y que ya se lo demostraría.

-Entonces prácticamente lo único casero que comeremos hoy será la tarta que yo traje.

-Porque casero? Pregunte ya que seguro el también lo había comprado.

-Casero quiere decir hecho en casa.

-Sé lo que "casero" significa. Me queje mientras comíamos.

-En realidad no lo compre, Anita es la señora que trabaja en mi casa y le pedí que hiciera esta tarta especial para nosotros.

-Haces que me siente culpable por no haber podido cocinar.

-Pues deberías. Aunque si ibas hacer como lo que me hizo una chica una vez mejor que optaste por comprarla.

-Que te hicieron? Pregunte curiosa.

-Me invito a comer a su departamento yo estaba en ultimo año de colegio igual que ella y aunque no me gustaba fui ya que prometió que cocinaría para mí y no quise romper sus sentimientos, entonces cuando sirvió la comida me dio pasta con pasta.

-Pasta con pasta? No entiendo.

-Pues era pasta corta con pasta larga y queso esa era la exquisitez que ella cocino para mi te juro que la odie.

-No sabía que tenías un paladar tan excéntrico Cullen perdón si mi comida de hoy no ha llenado tus expectativas.

-No seas tonta lo que me molesto es que primero ella ni me gustaba y que había insistido tanto y dicho que cocinaba excelente para preparar algo así. Tu por lo menos fuiste sincera y me dijiste que no pudiste cocinar. Dijo tomando mi mano.

Mientras recogía la mesa Edward me ayudaba y después comencé a picar la tarta y nos sentamos a comerla en el sofá de la sala.

-Y tus padres Bella? nunca hablas de ellos.

-Mi mama murió al tenerme y papa murió hace poco era odontólogo. Dije de manera cortante.

-Lo siento. Dijo y luego de un silencio viendo alrededor soltó una pregunta que no me tomaba por sorpresa. –Pensé que ellos pagaban este departamento.

-Mi papa me dejo una buena pensión ya que era su única hija. Eso en la vida real hubiese sido genial así no tendría que trabajar en un bar pero era mejor la historia de la pensión que todos creían.

-Mañana me voy a Brasil. Soltó.

-Pensé que te irías hasta el final de la semana.

-Sí pero mis amigos quisieron adelantar el viaje y no me gustaría irme sin hacerte una pregunta.

-Si dime. Dije comiendo mi último trozo de tarta.

-Quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto a lo que lo vi y su rostro se notaba con confusión.

-No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta. Dije intentado esquivar el tema.

-Bella no seas inmadura, tú me gustas y yo a ti aunque no leo demuestres de igual manera, me gustaría que fueras mi novia y no tratar de contenerme cuando caminamos y quiero tomarte de la mano o llamarte para contarte algún problema siento que las cosas entre nosotros pueden ir bien.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Edward. Dije dejando el sofá.

-No entiendo. Dijo el parándose frente a mí y acariciando mi rostro para acercar sus labios a los míos pero esta vez no los evite sino que deje que rozara mis labios con los suyos y me diera un suave beso que luego fueron dos hasta que su lengua cruzo hacia mi boca y se sentía muy bien besarlo pero de un impulso me aleje.

-Vete. Susurre contra sus labios.

-Me voy mañana temprano y creo que volveré la próxima semana y me gustaría tener tu respuesta para cuando regrese. Quise protestar pero Edward callo mis labios dándome un rápido beso. –Ahora si me voy. Gracias por el almuerzo es el mejor almuerzo comprado que me han dado. Dijo y se fue sin que yo pudiera decir algo.

Toda la tarde me la pase pensando en Edward y no era para menos, de verdad el me gustaba pero sentía que era un juego muy arriesgado ya que también él conocía a Lola o mejor dicho me conocía como Lola pero por suerte no me asociaba a esa chica en la que me convertía para trabajar en un bar. Nessie llego pasadas las 5 de la tarde y me encontró comiendo un pedazo de tarta que Edward me había llevado y un bol de helado de vainilla.

-Helado+tarta=Despecho. Dijo Nessie al entrar.

-Edward me pidió que fuera su novia.

-Y que le dijiste?

-Que no por supuesto, el se va a Brasil por una semana y me dijo que lo pensara pero sí solo no lo hubiese conocido en el bar el te juro que fuera el chico perfecto para mí.

-Bella… El jamás te asociara con la chica de un bar para el solo tienes que ser Bella y ya la que estudio odontología infantil, vive en un departamento con una amiga y vive de la pensión que su padre le dejo. Alguna pregunta? Pues no porque todo queda claro y ni siquiera tartamudee al decirlo. Dijo Nessie sonriendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y comí tarta y helado.

-Esta tarta esta deliciosa.

-Si Edward la trajo, la hizo la señora que trabaja en su casa.

-Mañana iremos a central park a trotar para bajar estas miles de calorías. Dijo Nessie a lo que yo asentí.

La semana de carnaval Laurent quiso hacer un espectáculo diferente algo con samba y garotas eso me hizo recordar a Edward que aun no volvía de Brasil solo había visto que cambio su foto de perfil del facebook y puso una donde de fondo se ve el Cristo Redentor en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

Laurent déjame el traje fucsia le pedí mientras me comenzaba a maquillar, luego que Nessie me ayudara y yo a ella fuimos por los trajes de garotas ella escogió el amarrillo y yo el fucsia como ya le había dicho a Laurent.

-Ese fue el color que yo escogí. Dijo Victoria tras de mí.

-Lo siento pero le dije a Laurent que yo quería el fucsia y es el que voy a usar. Le conteste tratando de esquivarla pero me tomo por el brazo.

-Me tienes obstinada con tus aires de grandeza y te dije que quiero ese maldito traje y me lo darás o sino…

-O sino qué? Déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo Victoria a mi no me intimidas.

Apenas cerré o mejor dicho parpadee para reírme de la estupidez que había dicho cuando sentí un gran manotazo en mi ojo derecho que de no ser por Nessie que me atajo hubiese parado directo al piso por el golpe que me propino Victoria.

-PERRA QUE TE SUCEDE? Le grito Nessie soltándole una bofetada a Victoria. –TOMA EL TRAJE SI ES LO QUE QUIERES PERO DUDO QUE HAYA SIDO POR ESO QUE LE DISTE ESE GOLPE.

-QUE PASA AQUÍ? TODAS A VESTIRSE. Ordeno Laurent entrando a los camerinos.

-MIRA COMO ESTA SALVAJE LE DEJO EL OJO A BELLA. Grito Nessie.

-A mi no me grites y todo este escándalo por un traje pensé que trabajaba con mujeres maduras. A ver ese ojo Bella. –Crees que se quite con maquillaje o se que lo disimule? Pregunto Laurent con preocupación a Nessie.

-Lo dudo, lo mejor será que se vaya a casa esta salvaje por poco y la tira al piso.

-Victoria esto estuvo muy mal hecho te suspendo las ganancias de hoy pero igual deberás trabajar y no te mando a tu casa porque suficiente con que Bella se tenga que ir.

-Nessie también me golpeo. Se quejo ella.

-No creo que Nessie golpee como tú además te pasaste de la raya y ya vete a cambiar que el show debe continuar. Bella puedes irte a tu casa y ponte algo para que amanezcas mejor, Nessie te llevara tu paga de hoy entiendo que Victoria a veces tenga un carácter fuerte. Dijo dejándonos sola.

-Puedes hablar o el golpe te dejo muda? Pregunto Nessie tratando de bromear.

-La desgraciada golpea como un hombre me dejo noqueada me queje y al verme en el espejo todo mi ojo prácticamente era una mancha negra.

Esa noche llegue al departamento y lo único que hice fue llorar, quería dejar de trabajar, quería que mi ojo dejara de ser tan negro y de doler tanto, me odiaba tanto en ese momento, odiaba no poder ser novia de Edward gracias a que primero me había conocido en el bar ese trabajo solo me había dejado desgracias prácticamente de no ser porque podía pagar mis cuentas. Luego de tomarme dos calmante y llorar en mí cama me quede dormida profundamente tanto que ni me di cuenta de la hora que llego Nessie.

-Como amaneciste? Pregunto Nessie mientras me servía el cereal para desayunar.

-Con el ojo igual o peor pude quedar ciega.

-No exageres y créeme que el hecho de que Laurent la dejara sin cobrar le dolió ya que anoche hubo mucho movimiento con eso de show especial por carnaval. Por cierto a ti si te mando tu pago.

-Gracias Por defenderme anoche. Le dije mientras desayunábamos a lo que ella me guiño el ojo diciéndome que para eso eran las amigas.

-Laurent dijo que podías tomarte los días que necesitaras, le dije que mínimo necesitarías una semana para poder disimular eso con maquillaje. Así que amiga estudia para tus parciales ya sabes de cada cosa mala hay algo bueno.

-Yo no le veo lo bueno solo que Edward debe llegar de hoy a mañana y no sé qué le diré de esto. Dije señalando mi ojo.

-Ve el lado positivo estamos en la celebración de carnaval, maquillamos tu ojo izquierdo de negro y parecerás parte de la familia Addams.

-Si eso era un chiste fue muy cruel. Le dije a Nessie.

_**Hola chicas… espero que le hayas gustado el capitulo…**_

_**Sé que quede en actualizar los viernes pero por cuestiones de mi cita con "inspiración" que nunca llego tuve que hacerlo hoy! Gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido el fic por quienes siguen leyendo nuestros fics ya terminados.**_

_**No se les olvido dejar un review si les gusto, si no, si odian a victoria, haciendo sus apuestas por como reaccionara Edward al ver a Bella así y más**_ **adelante se hablara más respecto a ese "escuadrón" al que Edward pertenece u.u**

_**Nos leemos en apenas días!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**BRASIL"**

**EPOV**

No podía dejar de pesar en ese beso con Bella ya teníamos casi un mes saliendo Jasper y Emmett decían que por fin había dejado de pensar en la chica del bar y la verdad es que si era así, cuando bese a Bella y a la otra chica nada fue igual Bella era más dulce, Lola era más ruda y con carácter, Bella no quería ser lastimada y la otra ni siquiera le importaba tener una cita conmigo.

Cuando me encontré con James, Jasper y Emmett en el aeropuerto para irnos a Brasil quise llamar a Bella pero no estaba bien, quería darle su tiempo y que pensara bien las cosas. Emmett hablaba con una rubia mientras esperábamos el llamado para nuestro vuelo, particularmente odiaba los vuelos comerciales pero ya que ninguno de nuestros padres estaba de acuerdo con que viajáramos a arriesgar nuestras vidas no nos prestaban los jets.

-Tranquilo por lo menos es primera clase. Se acerco a mi Jasper diciendo.

-Con quien habla Emmett? Pregunte ya que desde que estaba en el aeropuerto ni me había saludado.

-No sé desde que vio a esa chica se le acerco y la acecha, seguro porque es rubia y sabes perfectamente que son su debilidad y está particularmente que trae una camisa de su equipo de futbol favorito el Barcelona de España. Dijo analizando la situación a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno chicos el lema de hoy es lo que se hace en Brasil se queda en Brasil! Exclamo James mientras abordábamos el avión.

El vuelo duro 6 horas, al llegar al aeropuerto logre que un taxista nos llevara a un hotel en Rio de Janeiro ya que más o menos hablaba el idioma.

-Lo primero que quiero es ir a este barrio llamado Ciudad de Dios donde grabaron la película que tiene el mismo nombre. Dijo James. Él era el más aventurero de los cuatro, era hijo de un político en New York al que no le importaba lo que el hiciera ni como gastara su dinero, nos conocíamos desde la secundaria.

-Te juro que ya mis bolas están escondidas. Dijo Emmett viendo por la ventana del taxi.

-Cállate y mejor cuenta acerca de la rubia del aeropuerto.

-Se llama Rosalie… Venia para Brasil también pero su madre no llego al aeropuerto y debió esperarla aun cuando me vine se quedo dijo que tomaría el próximo vuelo. Les juro que me enamore, prometí llamarla apenas llegara ya que ella también viene a Brasil.

-Pero se supone que nada de eso acá venimos de aventureros nada de chicas. Se quejo Jasper.

-No seas marica! Dijo James. –Llámala yo que tú la llamaría de una vez estaba buenísima y además tenía una camisa del BARCELONA! Juro que no podía verse mejor.

-Ya James! Y si lo de su camisa me llamo la atención por allí le comencé hablar le dije que porque no iba al Real Madrid ya que allí habían jugado más Brasileños y dijo que jamás y que además en el Barcelona había jugado su máximo ídolo que era Ronaldinho prácticamente la beso cuando supe que sabía de futbol.

Después de instalarnos al hotel no queríamos esperar más y nos fuimos directo al fulano barrio no habíamos terminado de llegar cuando prácticamente nos mataban por nuestra cámara pero James negocio dándole su reloj al sujeto, luego cuando quisimos avanzar nos interceptaron como diez tipos y uno nos mostro un arma por lo poco que entendía de portugués el tipo dijo algo que como "si siguen pisando nuestro territorio saldrán calcinados" Le hice señas a Jasper para le diera los dólares que llevaba en los zapatos pero nos hicieron darles los zapatos, la cámara y nuestros Levi's de allí bajamos casi corriendo de fondo pudimos escuchar unos tiros. Un taxista nos llevo al hotel y todo el mundo nos veía al llegar en bóxers al lobby. Luego de ponerme los vaqueros en la habitación baje a pagarle al taxista.

-WAO! Les juro que ni cuando fuimos a África me sentí tan muerto. Dijo James.

-Saben? Solo quiero disfrutar del carnaval de Rio de Janeiro leí en internet que Brasil es un país seguro solo que nosotros fuimos a despertar a los leones mientras estaban en su cueva. Así que mejor disfrutemos de la ciudad, los carnavales y sus mujeres. Dijo Jasper.

-QUUUEEE? Estás loco… El escuadrón de la muerte es para desafiar la vida, meternos donde no nos llaman, arriesgarnos, lanzarnos de aviones y andar de mochileros. Dijo James.

-YA BASTA… Creo que ya nos arriesgamos suficiente esos tipos si les hubiese dado la gana nos matan. Por este viaje el riesgo fue suficiente solo disfrutemos de la ciudad yo quiero llegar vivo a New York. Dije y Salí hacia el mini bar que teníamos en la Suite.

Al día siguiente ya los ánimos estaban mejor como James y Emmett habían llegado de madrugado y tomados Salí con Jasper a comprar una nueva cámara y aproveche para tomar muchas fotografías de la ciudad, la que más me gusto fue la de Cristo redentor y la puse de perfil en mi facebock. Aunque vi que Bella estaba conectada tampoco le hable, me moría por saber cómo estaba pero solo le hablaría cuando ya llegara del viaje.

Ese día fuimos a barrio de Copacabana era el lugar más bello, una ciudad turística por excelencia, no tenía nada que envidiarle a ciudades Europeas ni mucho menos con ese mar era una completa exquisitez. También nos emborrachamos en uno de los mejores bares, vi a una chica que atendía con los tragos y comencé a llamarla "Lola" de verdad que me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Los carnavales los vimos prácticamente siempre ebrios ya que había muchos patrocinantes de alcohol por doquier, solo recuerdo que la última noche tuve que pedir otra habitación sencilla ya que en la suite estaba James teniendo sexo con dos chicas y Emmett y Jasper se quedaron hasta el amanecer bailando samba diciendo que dormiría durante el vuelo de regreso.

En el vuelo de regreso nos dormimos prácticamente todo el viaje, Emmett estaba decepcionado porque la rubia no le atendía el teléfono pero aseguro que seguiría insistiendo ya que la chica le gustaba.

Apenas llegue a mi casa me di un baño para bajar y avisarle a mi mama que ya había llegado ella me abrazo como siempre pero luego se separo para decirme que mi padre quería hablar conmigo.

-Lo hare mañana hoy prefiero dormir y descansar. Si hablo con el así gritare más de lo normal ya que estaré mas irritado. El dije y me fui a mi habitación.

No sé qué horas eran cuando escuche que abrían la puerta de mi habitación y se acostaban a mi lado.

-Como te fue en Brasil hermanito. Pregunto Alice mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Bien… Hermosos carnavales y bella ciudad la de Rio. Le dije.

-Y Jasper?

-Supongo que en su casa durmiendo… Cosa que yo intento hacer.

-Papa quiere verte. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Sé para qué es y la verdad prefiero esperar hasta mañana.

-Estás loco? Ya son las ocho de la mañana te dormiste ayer en la tarde, ya es otro día, seguro el cambio de horario te afecto.

-Maldición! Exclame estirándome en la cama y Alice dijo algo así como que mejor me parara y Salí de la habitación pero seguí durmiendo cuando me desperté ya eran las dos de la tarde, luego de darme un largo baño baje y almorcé en la cocina con Anita como de costumbre hasta que mi padre entraba en la cocina.

-Debo dejarte un correo? O un mensaje en tu facebock para que hables conmigo? Cuando termines de comer anda a la biblioteca. Dijo saliendo sin darme oportunidad de contestarle.

-Ya estoy aquí. Le dije.

-Eso veo. Ya sé que tu última locura fue irte a Brasil con tus amigos. Es que yo sabía Edward que querías el año sabático para eso y si sigues con tus irresponsabilidades y sin querer trabajar en mis empresas te tendrás que ir de la casa. Te doy un mes para que lo pienses y mira que estoy siendo flexible.

-DEJAME EN PAZ CARLISLE ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS AMENAZAS! Le grite mientras salía tirando muy fuerte la puerta para que notara mi gran enojo.

En el garaje como de costumbre había varios autos revise el tablero y estaban las llaves de una camioneta modelo volvo color negro aunque nunca la había visto igual la encendí y la puse en marcha. Conduje hasta el departamento de Bella aunque no le avise que ya había llegado es mas tenía una semana sin verla, la ultima vez le había pedido que fuera mi novia y quedo de responder cuando llegara y además estaba muy enojado por lo de Carlisle.

-Hola! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir cuando abrió la puerta de departamento. –Qué rayos te ocurrió en el ojo? Su ojo era completamente color berenjena todo el alrededor.

-Hola Edward yo estoy bien como me veras. Contesto y vi como se apoyaba fuertemente de la puerta.

-Lo siento… Es que no pude evitar… -Ver mi ojo ya sé que salta a la vista. Dijo sin dejarme terminar.

-Puede pasar? Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió apartándose para que yo entrara.

-Como te fue en tu viaje? Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente al que yo estaba.

-Bastante bien… Es una ciudad encantadora. –Y tu como estuviste? No puedo dejarte por una semana porque te metes en un rin de boxeo. Le dije intentando hacer broma.

-Mi ojo… Solo me caí en… El baño y ya ves porque dicen que en el baño ocurren el 40% de los accidentes domésticos. Aunque la note algo nerviosa igual no cuestione lo que me dijo.

-Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo?

-Estás loco… No me ves el ojo fue lo primero que llamo tu atención cuando me viste.

-Tienes razón… Entonces puedo quedarme aquí a pasar un rato contigo? Pregunte a lo que ella me indico que pasara y así tome asiento en el sofá.

Mientras Bella preparaba café me quede solo en la sala hasta que escuche la puerta y vi que la cruzaba una chica tan palida como Bella de cabello rojizo por los hombros.

-Tu debes ser Edward. Dijo al verme.

-Si… Hola! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Hola! Soy Nessie la compañera de Bella… Donde esta?

-Nessie… Pensé que llegarías mas tarde. Dijo Bella asomandose desde la cocina.

-No tuve mi ultima clase pero tranquilos ya los dejare solos.

-No… Al contrario. Quieres tomar café con nosotros? Di que si y ayúdame a traerlo. Dijo Bella mientras se iban a la cocina.

Luego aparecieron con tazas de café, galletas y queso.

-Bella no puedo creer que ni te maquillaras ese ojo para disimulártelo. Que va a pensar Edward.

-Nada… Ya que le dije la verdad que me caí en el baño y eso es para que vaya notando lo torpe que soy.

-Si No sabes Bella es demasiado patosa. Dijo Nessie tome su expresión como sobreactuada pero solo me reí. Luego de comer Nessie se fue a su cuarto diciendo que tenía que estudiar, la chica era muy simpática.

-Tú también debes estudiar? Pregunte a Bella mientras se disponía a recoger las tazas y de un tirón la atraje hacia el sofá.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti. Le dije teniéndola muy cerca.

-Edward… Creo que es mejor que te vayas, yo no quiero hablar de eso y realmente me siento ridícula y que me estés hablando tan cerca con este aspecto que tengo.

-Para mi te ves hermosa y lo del ojo ya se te pasara. Dije rosando sus labios suavemente para luego besarla.

-No… Trato de decir ella pero sin alejarse y yo me asegure de hacer más fuerte el amarre con mis manos en su cintura.

-Te necesito Bella… Le susurre.

-Que tienes? Desde que llegaste note que te pasaba algo. Dijo alejándose de mí.

-Tuve una pelea con mi padre… Quiere que maneje sus negocios y no entiende que yo no quiero eso. Dije acurrucándome en su hombre.

-Se supone que es tu padre y el quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Mejor cambiemos el tema… Qué hay de la pregunta que te hice hace una semana y que debes contestarme hoy?

-Creo que no deberías hablar de eso…

-Vamos contéstame Bella! insistí.

-Mi respuesta es no Edward… Es muy pronto y además no sería lindo si te digo que si entonces dejaras el momento archivado en tu memoria y yo con este ojo así de horrible.

-Si en realidad eso opacaría todo. Le dije soltando una sonrisa de lado a lo que ella rio y me golpeo suavemente en el brazo.

-Te parece si te doy un consejo?... Mejor hazle caso a tu padre prepárate para atender sus negocios, ayúdalo o por lo menos muestra interés así no tendrá armas para estar diciéndote que debes y no hacer.

-Gracias por el consejo pero no creo que pueda….

-Hagamos algo…. Dijo interrumpiendo. –Tú arreglas los asuntos con tu padre y cuando eso este arreglado daremos el siguiente paso. Propuso.

-No me hagas esto…. Lo nuestro no debería depender de lo que suceda con mi padre. Le dije tomándomelo con seriedad.

-Pues a mí me parece que si Edward… Puedes contar para lo que quieras conmigo pero es mi condición tu veras si lo tomas o lo dejas. Dijo segura de sí misma.

-Bien… Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Dije dejando el sofá.

-Te acompaño abajo… Necesito estirar un poco las piernas. Dijo Bella mientras se ponía unos grandes lentes de sol y tomaba sus llaves.

Al llegar abajo quite la alarma de la camioneta y me detuve frente a Bella. –Eres una tramposa pero acepto el reto. Solo volveré cuando puedas ser mi novia.

-Tomate tu tiempo Edward… Créeme no tengo apuros. Dijo soltando una suave sonrisa a lo que solo la bese rápidamente y luego me aleje hacia la camioneta.

Hice chirriar los neumáticos al arrancar para Bella notara que no estaba nada feliz, solo quería ir a un sitio y ese sitio era "_Candy Bar_" allí podría beber y ver a la otra chica que tanto me atraía llame a James para que me acompañara pero el maldito aun dormía. Me fui a casa y no quería pensar en Bella y en su absurda condición sentía que la odiaba pero detrás de eso mas odiaba a Carlisle. Cuando era más tarde me fui al bar y sin esperar los shows le pregunte a un mesonero por Lola y me dijo que no trabaja esa noche.

-Entonces debe ser que ya no trabaja porque ninguna maldita noche que vengo esta. Dije y Salí del lugar, varios tipos voltearon a verme pero no me importo, tenía mucha rabia nada me salía bien.

**Hola… acá les dejo este cap… Ya ven todo lo que hace Edward? Es un perro busca a Lola porque con Bella solo consigue besos robados…. "**_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia**_**" **

**Felices carnavales para todas espero que disfruten muchoooooo! Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**No se vayan sin dejar un review diciéndome de que se disfrazaran!**

**Muhahhahaa…..! (risa malvada por lo que viene)**


	6. Chapter 6

"**SALE EL SOL"**

**BPOV**

_Estas semanas sin verte  
Me parecieron años  
Tanto te quise besar  
Que me duelen los labios_

_Mira que el miedo nos hizo  
Cometer estupideces  
Nos dejó sordos y ciegos  
Tantas veces_

El despertador sonaba y casi me caigo tratando de alcanzarlo para hacer que se callara, era viernes y odiaba ese día como ninguno, lo que para algunos era el inicio del fin de semana y con ello el descanso para mí era el inicio del trabajo, además que siempre me moría del sueño ya que había trabajado la noche anterior y hoy tocaba practica con niños de una escuela hasta después del mediodía. Mientras me lavaba los dientes pensaba en que ya había pasado una semana más, no sabía nada de Edward, pero sentía su falta, su ausencia, Nessie decía que estaba loca por no haberle dicho que si quería estar con él, ser su novia si en realidad me moría por serlo.

-Bella… Vuelvo a verte así y juro que te pateare el culo. Dijo Nessie mientras me servía el cereal para desayunar.

-Estoy bien Nessie déjame en paz! Exclame.

-Es que estas peor que cuando tenías el ojo morado, menos mal que con todo lo que te puse se te pasó el asqueroso hematoma. Mira que tiene la mano pesada la perra de Victoria.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Tú no quieres hablar de nada. Pero quieras o no te hare hablar de Edward Cullen. Porque no lo llamas tu?

-Porque no. Además yo le puse un ultimátum o algo así y es que si no arregla su relación con su padre y acepta ser parte del negocio no podremos tener nada.

-Y sabes porque él no quiero trabajar con su padre?

-En realidad no, el solo dice que es porque quiere tomarse un año sabático y viajar con sus amigos y bla bla. Te juro que a veces me parece inmaduro pero creo que es porque siempre lo ha tenido todo.

-Y le has preguntado de que son los negocios de su padre? Le has preguntado a que se dedica su madre? Porque demonios su hermana tiene un porsche ultimo modelo o porque cada vez que viene lleva un carro distinto?...

-YAAA! Son demasiadas preguntas y la verdad es que nunca he sido tan dura con él. Sus razones tendrá para no querer trabajar con su padre.

-Y tú nunca se lo has preguntado… He ahí la ventaja de tenerme a mí como tu amiga y que además seré muy buena psicóloga. Quizás Edward no quiera involucrarse con su padre por la clase de negocios que tiene… No quiero insinuar nada pero para mí que su padre tiene nexos con la mafia o algo así y por ello el no quiere involucrarse.

-De verdad que hoy amaneciste imposible… Mejor nos vemos ahora, llegare a tiempo para irnos al bar. Le dije mientras tomaba mis llaves para salir.

Era absurdo que mientras le taladraba una pequeña muelita a un niño de no más de siete años solo pensaba en Edward y lo que Nessie decía era cierto nunca hablaba de su familia como tal, ni de ex novias, solo de sus amigos y sus viajes, de sus estudios en España y de su problema con su padre… Ah! Y sabia que tenia gente que trabajaba en su casa porque nombro a su chofer y a una tal Anita que fue la que hizo la tarta que había llevado a mi casa así mismo tenía que tener dinero porque las veces que fue al bar pagaba todo y duro varias semanas en eso y también sabía que vivía en una casa y no en un departamento cosa que es poco común o prácticamente nula siendo New York.

-Isabella… Pon la amalgama. Indico el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si ya iba a eso. Le conteste sonriendo al profesor pero la verdad es que si no me hubiese interrumpido hubiese taladrado hasta la encía del pobre niño. Es que si Edward me mentía y su familia era "mala" como decía Nessie eso era una ventaja porque así yo podía decirle que yo también le mentí y que era Lola la misma del bar y técnicamente quedaríamos a mano. Aunque yo no había matado a nadie y si su familia era así quizas si habían matado y a muchas personas.

-Bella… BELLA…!

-QUE? Le grite esta vez a Mike que estaba con otro niño y justo al lado de mi silla de trabajo.

-Veo que estas algo distraída hoy. Solo quería invitarte a almorzar luego que salgamos de acá. Lo observe de arriba abajo y juro que conté hasta diez no podía creer que seguía insistiendo.

-Lo siento Mike pero mi respuesta es… NO Y SIEMPRE SERA NO. JAMAS SALDRE CONTIGO. Genial eso es lo quería gritarle pero solo sonreí y le respondí amablemente que solo me iría a mi casa ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer que lo dejáramos para después.

Luego de la practica ya me dirigía a la salida cuan Mike Newton de nuevo me intercepto para decirme que me llevaría a mi casa cosa a la que por supuesto me negué y el se despidió sin insistir más. Al seguir caminando sentí como me jalaban con fuerza hacia atrás por mi brazo.

-Mike te dije que me iría sola… De verdad no entiendes? Dije pero al ver su rostro estaba muy lejos de ser Mike, era Edward quien estaba frente a mi sujetando mi mano.

-Espero que ese tal Mike te deje en paz o tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él. Me explico mientras aun sostenía mi mano y estaba vestido de traje completamente negro.

-Tranquilo es solo un compañero que insistía en llevarme a casa. Le dije mientras él me mostraba su sonrisa picara y a la vez mi favorita, su sonrisa de lado.

-Ya almorzaste?

-No, apenas voy saliendo de mis prácticas.

-Te invito a almorzar. Dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano hasta donde había dejado su auto.

Esta vez nos subimos a la misma camioneta que llevaba la última vez que fue a mi casa.

-Y… Todo este cambio? Ahora eres de "los hombres de negro"? pregunte mientras veía su atuendo.

-Ya no te burles… Y mejor te explico todo en el restaurant. Espero que tengamos suficiente tiempo o mejor dicho que me regales tú tarde.

-Tengo hasta las 6 libre. Y él lo repitió como si hiciera una nota mental pero no pregunto el motivo.

Edward condujo mientras escuchábamos colplay su canción violet hill, Edward no dejaba de cantarla.

-No he dejado de escuchar esta canción en toda la semana. Te la dedico. Dijo dejando de ver la vía un momento para verme a mí.

Llegamos a un restaurant que se veía súper lujoso y yo prácticamente no quería bajarme, andaba con mi simple uniforme de práctica, me sentía realmente patética.

-No debí bajarme, hubiese preferido ir al mall y comer cualquier cosa rápida.

Edward entro y al ver mi cara de frustración tomo mi mano y al verlo nos hicieron pasar directo a una mesa y quitaron una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Cullen 2" nos llevaron una copa de agua para cada uno y la carta de la cual solo entendía "espagueti".

-Algún problema? Pregunto al ver mi cara de desorientada.

-No entiendo muy bien la carta. Le dije mordiendo mi labio por el temor que se riera.

-tranquila ordenare para ambos… Te gusta la pasta y el queso? Pregunto.

-Claro eso es como una comida internacional. (Conocida por todos).

-Bien básicamente eso es la comida italiana, pasta, salsa y queso. Dijo mientras le hacía señas al mesero para que se acercara.

-Tráiganos dos platos de: Focaccia a la materana, Mozarela en carroza, Spaghetti a la Carbonara y una botella de vino blanco antes de la comida.

-Hablas italiano? Le pregunte mientras traían la botella y él le indicaba al mesero que él la serviría. Edward sirvió dos copas con vino blanco y tomo la suya muy rápido y sirvió otra, al ver su comportamiento recordé todas las cosas e inseguridades que Nessie había sembrado en mi.

-Te invite aquí para que celebráramos ya que gracias a ti ya estoy trabajando con mi padre y debo admitir que me va mucho mejor. Dijo mientras tomaba su segunda copa.

-Edward yo tengo muchas dudas… No estoy segura de ti ni de lo que siento.

-No te entiendo… Me pides que arregle las cosas con mi padre y lo hago y me vienes con esa mierda.

-No me estas entendiendo… Quiero saber la verdad porque no querías trabajar con el… Acaso el negocio de tu familia es ilegal. Esto último me asegure de decirlo en un tono más bajo a lo que Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Es por eso que estas tan nerviosa?... Pues mi familia no es mafiosa… Mis bisabuelos por parte papa eran Italianos y construyeron una gran fortuna ya que tenían posadas que son como pequeños hoteles en Italia pero no eran estudiados, mi abuelo sigue con el negocio pero hubo una época de bajas en Italia y se viene a America y aquí comienza de cero pero ya tenía muchos conocimientos en hotelería y le va bien, luego mi padre es su único hijo y logra ir a la universidad y logra pulir sus conocimientos y hace muchos negocios en turismo, hoteles, viajes, conoce a mi madre en la universidad que estudio moda e incluso fue modelo y han construido una gran fortuna es dueño de hoteles, restaurantes, parques, edificios, socio d un banco y una línea aérea. Yo estudie ingeniería porque era lo que me apasionaba pero de igual forma puedo asesorarlo en los proyecto y en algunas obras.

-Yo…. Lo siento Edward de verdad no sabes lo apenada que estoy. Es que los autos diferentes tu oposición al no querer trabajar con él.

-No juzgues Bella, las apariencias engañan. Dijo mientras nos llevaban la comida.

-Disculpa Edward yo debería irme, no tengo cara de verdad. Dije parándome pero el me tomo del brazo y me dio un suave beso en los labios, enrojecí cuando sentí la mirada de toda la gente del restaurant.

-Se mi novia y te perdono. Dijo sosteniendo mis manos.

-Acepto… Pero solo para que me disculpes. Le dije a lo que volvió con sus labios a los míos y luego volvimos a sentarnos para comenzar a comer.

-Y bien ya que estamos muy sinceros… Me puedes decir porque solo podemos estar juntos hasta las 6? Pregunto mientas me dejaba en el departamento.

-Porque… Estoy cansada y digamos que a las 6 de la tarde ya tengo sueño y no seré buena compañía. Le dije.

-Y mañana crees que serás buena compañía?

-El domingo seré buena compañía, mañana tengo que trabajar… Comencé a ayudar a una profesora en su consultorio y es como a tres horas de aquí y nos vamos temprano y regreso el domingo. Le dije tratando de que sonara real toda esa historia.

-Entiendo… Te llamare entonces… Y créeme que ya quiero que sea domingo. Dijo mientras se alejaba y sentí un jalón en el estomago porque no me beso y luego vi que se acercaba. Su beso fue suave desde la comisura de mis labios hasta irse intensificando con el roce de nuestras lenguas que iban de una boca a otra y luego solo chupaba suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Te voy a extrañar. Dijo con los labios pegados a los míos.

-Yo igual… Buenas noches. Le dije mientras me separaba de él.

Al entrar a casa no pude evitar gritar de felicidad y contarle todo a Nessie. Que enfrente a Edward y que a final de cuentas todo era mentira en relación a mi teoría con su familia, que me lo había contado todo y lo mejor es que ya éramos novios.

-Te felicito amiga por lo menos ya tienes novio y no tienes que andar buscándolo en internet como yo. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tú eres súper linda Nessie y ya te dije que todo llega en su momento.

-Tienes razón… Ahora a vestirnos para irnos al bar. Por cierto que le dijiste a Edward porque claramente me imagino que te quería ver este fin de semana.

-Le dije que estoy trabajando en el consultorio de una doctora y que es en una localidad a tres horas de aquí, que nos veríamos el domingo ya que no regresaría hasta ese día. De verdad que mentirle me afecta demasiado.

Nessie solo asintió y salió de la habitación y volví a poner la canción que había escuchado toda la semana para recordar, ahora que sabía que él había estado igual recordándome con una canción de coldplay.

Sabía que lo que venía no era fácil y necesitaba fuerzas para enfrentarlo, sabía que el juego era peligroso pero me había enamorado y sabia que el también solo que no sabía si era de mi realmente o de Lola.

_Y un día después de la tormenta  
Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol  
De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta  
Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos  
Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_Te lloré hasta el extremo  
De lo que era posible  
Cuándo creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cien años  
Ni cuerpo que lo aguante  
Y lo mejor siempre espera adelante_

_Y un día después de la tormenta  
Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol  
De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta  
Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos  
Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol  
Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_Shakira-Sale el sol._

_**Hola… Por acá esta el nuevo capítulo…**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews la historia ha tenido una gran aceptación**_

_**Adivinen? En el próximo cap habrá algo de cama… Pero con quien será con Lola o Bella? hagan sus apuestas!**_

_**Esa canción de Shakira me encanta y expresa un poco como se sentía Bella al igual que la de coldplay que escuchaba Edward.**_

_**¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"**SEXO"**

**EPOV**

Pase todo el fin de semana extrañando a Bella, por suerte o eso creo Carlisle me dejo mucho trabajo en la oficina principal desde donde se manejaban varios negocios y trabaje allí hasta tarde el sábado, luego Emmett me llamo y salimos a bebernos algo pero no a un lugar de mujeres desnudas ni nada de eso, fuimos a un restaurant en Manhattan ya que Rosalie, la chica que conoció en el aeropuerto llegaría y cenaría con nosotros.

-Apenas acabas de conocer a esa chica Emmett además ni te contestaba las llamadas.

-Edward… Pero sabe de futbol, es rubia e inteligente ya eso para mí es la gloria de verdad en mi vida podre conseguir algo mejor.

Luego que Rosalie llego comenzó hablar que había estudiado turismo y trabajaba para una agencia de viajes con su madre y que era una carrera que le había gustado ya que había sido modelo también. La pase bastante bien a veces se ponían algo cariñosos pero recordaban que yo estaba allí.

-En serio tenemos que salir los cuatro Bella, tú, Rosalie y yo. Decía Emmett mientras nos terminábamos el postre.

-Si ella me hace tan feliz a pesar que apenas comenzamos nuestra relación, está fuera de la ciudad pero vuelve mañana, quizás el próximo fin de semana podamos salir los cuatro.

Apenas desperté el domingo llame a Bella y por la voz con la que me contesto creo que la había despertado.

-Buenos días… Ya es domingo! Le dije.

-Si ya lo sé solo que quería dormir quince minutos más. Dijo y vi el reloj y solo eran las 9 de la mañana.

-Lo siento si te desperté pensé que ya ibas a estar de regreso.

-De regreso… Claro, te marco apenas llegue es que se oye un poco mal. Dijo y colgó la llamada, me pareció extraño pero me di una ducha y mientras desayunaba en mi habitación revisaba mi correo y algunas cosas en mi Iphad.

-Hola hermanito… Decía Alice mientras entraba a la habitación y se acostaba a mi lado.

-Hola hermanita. Vienes de correr?

-Si Salí un rato, necesitaba ejercitarme. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Si he estado algo holgazán desde que llegue de España.

-Aunque para no estar ejercitándote y trabajando, tienes un brillo hermoso en los ojos. Dijo viéndome detenidamente.

-Si… La verdad es que estoy feliz y no precisamente por estar trabajando para papa sino porque creo que estoy enamorado.

-Crees? Eso si es nuevo hermanito y dime quien es la "afortunada"?

-No la conoces… Es alguien que conocí… Iba a terminar de contarle pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que se trataba de una llamada de Bella. –Mira precisamente es ella. –Hola! Ahora si podemos hablar? Pregunte y Alice comenzó a salir de mi habitación. Bella me dijo que no se estaba despertando cuando la llame sino que como ya iban en camino no se escuchaba bien y que si quería podía ir a su departamento y de ahí veíamos que hacíamos.

Comencé a vestirme con vaqueros, una polera negra, una bufanda del mismo color y chamarra ya que solo hacia un poco de frio. Tome la camioneta modelo volvo ya que Esme me la había regalado aunque desde antes de saberlo ya la tomaba del garaje de la casa.

Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento ya eran la una de la tarde iba vestida con vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros y botas tipo invierno y su cabello húmedo con aroma a fresas. No pude evitar besarla cuando me recibió.

-Te extrañe bonita. Le dije arreglando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Y yo a ti. Dijo aunque me arrepentí de molestarla, ella tenía ojeras quien sabe hasta qué horas había estado ayudando en el consultorio al que me dijo que iría además del viaje seguro que no había descansado lo suficiente.

-Podemos salir a almorzar y así me hablas de tu fin de semana. Le dije.

-Pero vayamos a un sitio normal y me refiero a algo de comida rápida, nada de restaurantes elegantes.

-Está bien! Le dije tomándola por la cintura para besarla y ella se soltó de mi agarre para ir por sus cosas.

-Te parece si hacemos un picnic en Central Park? Siempre veo a todo el mundo allí divirtiéndose y me gustaría hacer lo mismo.

-Perfecto, eso estará bien si es lo que quieres hacer. Le dije.

-Ok voy por la cesta y llevamos algunas cosas de la cocina, aunque igual pasamos al mall por más cosas.

Bella preparo una cesta con un mantel, un frisbee según ella para que jugáramos después de comer. Nos paramos en el mall y compramos una botella de vino tinto, queso, jugo de naranja, aceitunas, malvaviscos, caramelos, gaseosas y chocolate y también unas flores de margaritas que vi fresca y las incluí en último momento.

Al llegar, bajamos todo de la camioneta y escogimos un sitio debajo de un árbol y Bella comenzó a poner el mantel y yo fui a comprar unos hot dogs, al llegar ya había arreglado el sito para sentarnos e incluso adorno el lugar con las margaritas que compre en último momento.

-No puedo creer como compraste mas comida. Aquí tenemos suficiente.

-Pero es casi todo dulce. Mira nos comemos los hot dogs con las gaseosas, mas tarde el vino y de picar el queso y luego los dulces.

-Creo que tú crees que amaneceremos aquí. Dijo sonriendo.

-Si tú quieres. Le dije besando sus labios.

Luego de comer me recosté con mi cabeza en las piernas de Bella y solo veíamos la gente pasar, jugar, comer, el cielo, los perros.

-Nunca había pasado un domingo aquí. Le dije.

-Yo tampoco, aunque admito que deseaba hacerlo ya que pasaba y veía que la gente se divertía y es algo que siempre había querido hacer. Admitió.

-Y tu compañera de departamento?

-Nessie? No lo se llegue y la vi que dormía prácticamente es lo único que hacemos los domingos.

-Y hubieses preferido quedarte a descansar? Le pregunte mientras servía el vino.

-Para nada Edward… Ya te dije que esto es algo que quería hacer hace mucho solo que me faltaba con quien compartirlo.

-Brindemos por eso. Le dije chocando los vasos.

Luego de tomarnos todo el vino Bella dijo que estaba mareada y comenzamos a jugar frisbee para que se moviera y se le pasara, luego nos sentamos de nuevo y ella se recostó de mis piernas mientras yo le daba los dulces en la boca.

A eso de las siete de la noche regrese a Bella a su departamento, ella debía estudiar y yo debía trabajar al otro día. –Mañana estaré libre a eso de las cuatro… Podemos tomarnos un café? Le pregunte frente a su departamento.

-Eso me encantaría. Dijo ella y comencé a besarla y sin darme cuenta ella estaba contra la pared y yo la presionaba con mi cuerpo.

-Mejor te vas. Dijo cortando nuestro beso.

-Sí creo que eso será lo mejor. Dije mientras le daba pequeños besitos.

Al otro día almorcé con unos inversionistas extranjeros, en realidad moría porque fuera la hora de buscar a Bella.

-Pero Bella ya llevamos un mes de novios o mejor dicho dos meses saliendo uno de novios y otro de conocernos y la verdad no te puedo creer que nunca podamos pasar un verdadero fin de semana juntos. Dije mientras nos tomábamos un café el viernes por la tarde.

-Mira Edward yo podre quererte pero no voy a forzar mi carrera por ti, tu nunca has tenido que ganarte nada te gradúas y ya tienes trabajo, yo no pues debo hacer currículo y ganar experiencia y si por eso debo sacrificar mis fines de semana lo hago y punto te guste o no. Dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía y se paraba de la mesa.

-Bella… BELLA! Grite mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y salía tras ella.

-Espera…. Disculpa de verdad bonita no quería hacerte sentir mal. Está bien yo puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Le dije y ella soltó una fugaz sonrisa y comencé a acariciar su mejilla suavemente con mis dedos.

-Estas disculpado. Dijo ella y sonreí como si me hubiese devuelto la vida.

Luego de dejar a Bella en su departamento me fui a mi casa, comencé a tomarme varios vasos de whisky pero la verdad es que quería salir, emborracharme. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo con Bella pero después de la discusión de la tarde no quería volver a pasar por eso y menos sabiendo que no podía. Luego de pensarlo mucho me quite la estúpida corbata, el saco y me deje solo la camisa blanca y el pantalón de mezclilla negro y despeine un poco mas mi cabello con mis dedos, tome las llaves de la camioneta y conduje directo a "_candy bar". _Le indique a un mesero que quería un privado con Lola y rápidamente me llevo a la parte donde estaba la cama y allí la espere. Sus ojos la delataron al verme se sorprendió, lo supe por su expresión.

-Volví… Y te necesito. Le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura pero no alcance a besarla.

-Es solo un baile. Dijo con su acento español.

-Tiempo sin verte. Le dije mientras ella comenzaba a bailar frente a mí.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo… Esta noche te esperare en la puerta trasera. Ven conmigo te lo pido.

-A las 2 am por la puerta trasera. Dijo y le di el doble de lo que costaba un privado y Salí del lugar.

Luego de tomar con moderación cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para las 2 de la madrugada encendí la camioneta y la espere por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejo, tuve que decirle a un tipo que me dejara pasar que esperaría a una de las chicas y el muy imbécil lo confirmo por una radio ya que ningún cliente podía ir a la puerta trasera, luego me dejo pasar.

Ya eran las 2:10 am y no salía por un momento pensé que la maldita puerta jamás se abriría. Pero si se abrió y salió ella con una enorme chaqueta tapándola y en su hombro una gran cartera o bolso color negro.

Desde adentro le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y se subió.

-Por fin aceptas salir conmigo. Le dije.

-No quisiera hablar mucho. Dijo y lo entendí perfectamente y puse la camioneta en marcha.

Entre a un hotel que era de mi padre ya había pedido que me prepararan la habitación por teléfono y así pudimos subir por el ascensor de servicio. Ella al bajar se puso unos lentes oscuros que prácticamente le cubrían todo el rostro. Al llegar a la habitación la deje que entrara primero y quise prender la luz pero ella me detuvo y dejamos la habitación solo iluminada con algunas velas y por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Lola puso el bolso en el mueble y sentí como se quito los lentes y la gran chaqueta que traía.

Comencé a besarla, sus besos eran agresivos, como era más baja aun con sus tacones se amarraba de nuca y jalaba bruscamente de mi cabello ara alejar mi rostro del suyo y poder morder mi labio inferior.

Comenzó a quitar con rapidez y brusquedad mi camisa y mi pantalón y luego quito su corset quedándose solo con las pequeñas pantys que traía. La lleve hasta la cama y quite la pequeña pantys y deje sus zapatos de tacón alto. Lleve su pierna a mi hombro y comencé a lamer los labios de su vagina y luego a abrirla con mis dedos y a chupar todo su clítoris, fue delicioso cuando comenzó a humedecerse entre mis labios. Al ver su rostro vi como mordía sus labios para no gritar.

-Grita si lo deseas. Le dije en su oído mientras bajaba hasta su pezón y comenzaba a succionarlo y luego el otro. De la nada ella se levanto y quede debajo de ella, quito mi bóxer y labio mi pene como si se tratara de una paleta y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca y a succionarlo ferozmente así como eran sus besos. Creo que sintió que ya era suficiente y paso directo a sentarse sobre mí y me jalo por los hombros para que quedáramos ambos sentados frente a frente y se movía deliciosamente, la fricción era perfecta.

-Es mi posición favorita. Susurro a mi oído. Luego la tome y la deje debajo de mí y me senté sobre ella moviéndome cada vez más rápida y sentía como me apretaba mas y mas entre sus piernas y sus dedos se aferraba a la sabana con fuerza y allí llego su orgasmo y más atrás el mío.

Me eche a un lado en la cama junto a ella y nuestra respiración aun era agitada, quise tomar su mano pero instintivamente ella la quito y entendí bien que no quería caricias y mucho menos hablar.

No se como pero me había quedado dormido, debió ser por todo el whisky que tome mientras esperaba a Lola… El nombre retumbo en mi cabeza, me revolqué en las sabanas pero no había nadie más, camine por la habitación del hotel, busque en el baño y no estaba era como si ella nunca hubiese estado allí. Era obvio que yo si había llegado con ella pero ella se había ido. Comencé a vestirme y vi que ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana, mi teléfono estaba, las llaves de la camioneta y estaba casi seguro que todo el dinero de mi cartera también. Yo no le había preguntado si debía pagarle, aunque quizás eso la ofendería además recuerdo que la primera vez Emmett me dijo que ellas solo bailaban y que si aceptaban salir era porque lo acordaban, también recuerdo que Lola un día me dijo que no acostumbraba salir con clientes o algo así. Maldije para mis adentros y termine de vestirme y me fui por el ascensor de servicio del hotel simplemente no quería ver a nadie.

Mi cabeza era un caos, se suponía que Bella era mi novia, ni siquiera la había llamado en todo el día yo la quería pero lo de Lola era una obsesión, su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos agresivos y con Bella todo era paz, caricias suaves, solo besos ya ni sabia como hacía para aguantar los calentones pero me gustaba hablar con ella además gracias a eso pude arreglar las cosas con mi padre y comenzar a trabajar con él y darme cuenta que no era tan malo. El remordimiento me mataba no quería llamar a Bella aunque si quería volver a ver a Lola y que me hiciera sentir exactamente tan bien como la noche anterior, sonreí como idiota al recordar sus manos en mi cuerpo aunque una parte de mi sabia que solo había sido sexo.

_**Hola… Me quieren matar?**_

_**El titulo lo dijo todo…. La cuestión es que no sabían con quien era realmente y pues ya ven el no encuentra ninguna similitud entre ellas…**_

_**¡Sé que no es día de actualizar pero ando súper inspirada…. Tanto que ya el siguiente cap está escrito, será un BPOV y se llamara "REMORDIMIENTO" será publicado ESTE VIERNES! **_

_**CLAROOOOO ESO SI RECIBO MUCHOS REVIEWS**_

_**GRACIAS A TODS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LS QUE NO LO HACEN PUES HAGANLO YAAAAA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"**REMORDIMIENTO"**

**BPOV**

-Bella que ocurre? Te hizo algo? Pregunto Nessie cuando llegue llorando al departamento.

-No…. Estoy bien Nessie pero solo abrázame por favor. Le pedí y me eche a llorar en sus brazos.

-Ahora si cuéntame… Que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Nessie luego que me ayudo a quitarme todo el estúpido disfraz y me di un largo baño.

-Te dije que había ido al bar… Pues me fui con el cómo te dije que haría, me llevo a un hotel y estuvimos juntos, tuvimos sexo, muy buen sexo debo decir pero no es el hecho el problema es que no vi ni una gota de remordimiento, se gozaba mi cuerpo, mis besos agresivos, mis caricias, mi entrega y estoy segura que anoche fue al bar por lo que le digo que no estoy los fines de semana, se le notaba la necesidad de tener un cuerpo de poseerlo.

-Y como saliste del hotel?

-Pues llame un taxi y le dije que me esperara por la parte de atrás del hotel y Salí por donde mismo entre con él. Y él se quedo durmiendo.

-No sé qué decirte Bella, tu sabes que esto que estás haciendo es jugar con fuego, es andarse sobre hielo, es querer lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas.

-YA LO SE NESSIE… NO HACE FALTA QUE DIAS TODAS ESAS METAFORAS. Grite pero era por pánico y rabia.

-Hagamos algo a ti ya te falta poco para graduarte pongámosle un límite al trabajo para no tener más una doble vida.

-Eso aun no puede ser me falta por lo menos un año para obtener mi título además debo poner un consultorio privado y sabes lo costosos que es todo eso, yo tengo cuenta en el banco y siempre trato de ir ahorrando y lo he analizado y sé que por ahora no puedo dejar de trabajar.

-Si te falta un año… Trabaja solo por seis meses más Bella y lo dejas.

-Trabajo? Nessie… Yo no voy a dejar de trabajar en ese lugar y a dejarte a ti te comerían viva, ya sé que tú entraste al lugar primero que yo pero nos hemos unido mucho más y no te dejare allí.

-Está bien… Solo seis meses! Exclamo Nessie mientras nos abrazábamos. –Ahora por favor vamos a dormir. Me pidió aunque eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado pero así era nuestra vida.

El fin de semana había sido tranquilo después de todo, le pedí a la seguridad del bar que no dejaran entrar de nuevo a Edward por lo menos no ese fin de semana, no mientras yo estuviera allí. El lunes luego de ir a clases me fui al departamento, estaba leyendo un libro de práctica odontológica cuando sonó el timbre del departamento y solo se me ocurrió que fuera Nessie que de seguro había olvidado sus llaves.

-Hola! Soltó Edward secamente cuando abrí la puerta.

-Hola. Conteste tratando de sonar natural.

-Te traje una tarta… Le pedí a Anita que la hiciera especialmente para ti. Dijo mientras la ponía en mis manos y aprovecho para darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Que tal tus practicas? Pregunto una vez dentro del departamento y viendo mí libro.

-Bien… Este fin de semana aprendí mucho. Le dije. –Y la tarta que es… "la tarta del remordimiento"? Pregunte.

-NO… A que te refieres? Pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-A que no me llamas en todo el fin de semana y luego te apareces con una tarta y como muy por debajito a ver si yo estoy enojada o no.

-AH! Es eso. Dijo respirando con alivio. –Pues estuve ocupado bonita y sé que tu también y que los domingos quieres descansar y créeme que yo también lo necesitaba así que decidí no llamarte aunque tú También tienes mi numero que no me hayas querido llamar es otra cosa.

-Si tú no lo haces yo menos. Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, queriendo ser indiferente pero Edward se acerco y comenzó a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal para luego besarme, mis manos se amarraron a su nuca y sin darnos cuenta caímos en el sofá de la sala. Edward estaba sobre mí sin dejar de besarme y yo acariciaba suavemente su espalda de arriba abajo, luego mis manos viajaron a su cabello y lo fui tocando suavemente, sus manos ya estaban por debajo de mi polera tocando mi cintura…

-Ya será mejor que paremos. Le pedí a lo que el volvió a besarme con dulzura y dejo de estar sobre mí para sentarse a mi lado.

-Te extrañe estos días. Dijo mientras tomaba aire y yo solo solté una sonrisa pero de tristeza.

-Sabes me gustaría que este fin de semana saliéramos con Emmett y Rosalie su novia. Yo sé que no puedes pero por lo menos podríamos salir con ellos el domingo.

-Está bien que sea el domingo. Le dije mientras comía un pedazo de tarta.

-Estas bien? Seguro que no pasa nada?

-No bonito, de verdad no pasa nada. Le dije dándole tarta a él en la boca.

Ya era jueves en la noche y estaba ya terminando de verme en el espejo para salir a hacer el show con Nessie.

-BELLA…. DIGO… LOLA! Adivina quien está afuera? Pregunto y sentí como si me hubiesen pateada treinta veces el estomago.

-Dime que no es Edward… Suplique.

-Es Edward.

-Desgraciado! Dije. –Bien el plan es salimos hacemos el show uno y nos salimos del escenario y si me vienen a buscar para un privado no iré. Acaso el cree que soy "Bella la cornuda"?

-Ya supéralo! Más bien aquí el engañado es el. Dijo Nessie y en realidad tenía razón.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

Cuando comenzó a sonar la canción Nessie y yo salimos a cada lado y comenzamos a bailar en los tubos, luego nos íbamos hacia el centro del escenario y comenzábamos a bailar la una con la otra y yo le quitaba su corset. Pude ver que Edward estaba en la mesa del frente junto a un rubio que llevaba el cabello en una coleta, nunca antes lo había visto. Luego Nessie solo quitaba mi liguero y el numero terminaba cuando hacíamos que nos besábamos y las luces se apagaban y el publico en realidad no sabía si lo llegábamos hacer aunque obviamente no.

Luego entraba el número de Victoria con otra chica, estaba frente al espejo cuando me llamaron para hacer un privado a lo que me negué pero cuando entro Victoria dijeron que el privado era con ella y que el mismo Laurent nos llevaría hasta la parte donde se hacían. Ambas nos miramos de mala gana pero no podíamos negarnos si el mismo dueño nos llevaría.

Laurent nos llevo y al abrir las cortinas estaba Edward a un lado de la cama y del otro su amigo de rubio de la coleta.

El solo se paró de la cama y me tomo por la cintura y me beso agresivamente con rapidez y pude ver como Victoria se acercaba al otro sujeto, era como de la misma edad de Edward, completamente rubio, se quedo sentado y ella se paro frente a él y comenzó a bailarle pero cuando le dio la espalda el la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a buscar con desesperación sus labios.

-Es un baile! Dije alejándome de él.

-Me dejaste… La otra noche.

-Pues tenía que hacerlo o vos te creéis el centro del universo? Dije tratando de sacar bien el acento español.

El soltó su risa torcida y quiso tomarme para besarme de nuevo pero di un paso atrás.

-Mira como haces que me ponga… Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola hasta su pantalón. –Me endurezco de solo tenerse cerca. Lo apreté con fuerza, quería acariciarlo, arrancarle el pantalón allí mismo, pero sentí los ojos de Victoria clavados en mi mientras seguía con su baile.

-La otra noche la pasamos rico, quiero que se repita… Te espero afuera como la vez pasada? Pregunto en mi oído y yo solo negué con la cabeza y Salí del lugar sin esperar a Victoria.

Me encerré en el baño, no se por cuanto tiempo, Edward de verdad quería acabar con mi vida y mi salud mental, no sé cuantas veces quise gritarle que era yo. Estaba completamente obsesionado y pensé que se le pasaría cuando tuviera mi cuerpo pero ya todo había ido demasiado lejos esta vez y lo peor era que yo también me moría por estar de nuevo con él, pero de esa manera como él quería entregándole solo mi cuerpo y que hiciéramos fuego de nuevo.

Nessie toco a la puerta y solo me dijo que ya nos podíamos ir, Salí y me puse mi abrigo, todo el maldito disfraz me lo quitaría en casa solo quería salir rápido de allí.

-Lola… Toma tu paga. Dijo Laurent antes que saliera.

-Esto? Le pregunte sorprendida al ver cuánto dinero era.

-Es el doble de lo que ganas en una noche, tu "amigo" el que siempre te pide pago muy bien hoy por Victoria y por ti. Espero que solo le bailes y ya sabes las cosas personales fuera de aquí. Advirtió.

-No hay nada personal Laurent solo le gustan mis bailes. Le dije y sentí a Victoria muy cerca.

-Bien, eso espero. Nos vemos mañana. Dijo mientras le daba su dinero a Nessie y dejábamos el lugar.

-Estas bien? Pregunto Nessie mientras nos llevaban a casa a lo que yo solo asentí.

Ese viernes me sentía fatal, solo había logrado dormir dos horas, luego sonó el despertador y tuve que alistarme para mi tortuosa clase de los viernes junto a Mike Newton y sus estúpidas preguntas además que mi vida era un verdadero enredo y un desastre.

-Anoche mientras nos quitamos el disfraz no quisiste hablar y déjame decirte que amaneciste terrible. Comento Nessie mientras desayunábamos.

-Querrás decir hace como dos horas cuando nos quitamos el disfraz y el caso es que el privado que hice con Victoria si era para Edward.

-QUE? No me digas que ahora también quiere a Victoria o que hagan un trió? Pregunto Nessie con cara de horror.

-Nada de eso, ella era para el rubio de coleta que andaba con él y él me beso, quería que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo incluso me llevo su mano hacia su pantalón para que yo notara como se ponía y solo me negué y Salí de ahí tampoco quería que Victoria se diera cuenta, aunque claramente noto lo que pasaba.

-Tienes que cuidarte de ella Bella… Ella es vengativa y siempre nos ha tenido rabia desde que llegamos al principio la tratábamos pero se le notaba la hipocresía y ahora luego que te dejo el ojo como una berenjena dejo muy claro que de verdad no le agradamos.

-Solo seis meses Nessie y ya dejamos el lugar. Le dije limpiando las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta habían caído mientras ella hablaba.

Luego de clases Edward me busco para que almorzáramos, fuimos al mall y comimos sushi, yo estaba muy callada y solo me comí un rollito, le dije que no me sentía bien y dijo que no me fuera de viaje este fin de semana, que me quedara a su lado cosa que causo un sentimiento de rabia y a la vez de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Regresare para el domingo y así podamos salir con tu amigo Emmett y su novia. Le dije.

-Te voy a extrañar de nuevo. Mientras nos despedíamos frente al departamento.

Al llegar al bar y si quería mantenerme firme durante seis meses debía tomar dos decisiones importantes la primera era: si Edward iba al bar que no lo dejaran entrar y si entraba que yo simplemente no le daría privados. La segunda: el domingo terminaría con Edward, el no podía seguir dañando mi bienestar, el era perfecto como mi novio, el de Bella pero en el bar se transformaba y que sabía yo si así lo hacía en otros lugares, no era celosa pero tampoco pendeja.

Luego de mi numero con Nessie ella se fue a hacer un privado y al rato me llamaron a mí para uno.

-El privado es contigo? Le pregunte a Victorio antes de salir.

-Si… Al parecer hacemos buena pareja. Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

Me regrese al camerino y deje a Victoria caminar sola, seguro era Edward y su amigo de nuevo y yo no iría, no caería en su juego.

Cuando Salí del camerino sentí un fuerte empujón y mi cara quedo contra a los lockers de aluminio y sentí como me presionaban la nuca.

-Porque no fuiste al privado perra? Er la inconfundible voz de Victoria.

-NO-ME-DIO-LA-GANA. Conteste y Victoria me soltó y pude verla de frente.

-Te crees la gran cosa no Bella? Déjame decirte que yo sé quién eres.

-Todas aquí saben que ese es mi nombre y también cual es mi aspecto físico real… Nos disfrazamos para no vernos tan jóvenes. Así que no se a que te refieres con lo de "Sé quién eres". Le dije y trate de seguir mi camino pero me tomo por el brazo para detenerme.

-Esta tarde te vi en el centro comercial, almorzando con el mismo chico de anoche el de cabello cobrizo… Edward es que se llama no? Mordí mis labios para aguantar el coraje.

-Y sabes que fue lo más raro… Que no estabas disfrazada de zorra… Opss! Disculpa de Lola.

-Ve al grano Victoria. Dije cerrando mis puños.

-Llegue a la conclusión que él no sabe que tu eres Lola o Lola es Bella o como sea…. Ya que ahorita vino por ti y no tendría porque hacerlo si estuvieron toda la tarde juntos. Dijo y comencé a caminar para dejarla hablando sola.

-AH! El empujón fue porque se fueron ya que tu no fuiste conmigo para el privado zorra imbécil!

-PAFFFFFFFSSSSSSSS! Ese fue el sonido del golpe en la cara de Victoria que me regrese a darle.

-Eso es para que veas que se siente y tus amenazas puedes metértelas a donde no te llega el sol. Le dije y la deje allí tirada con su gran golpe.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! ME LAS PAGARAS BE-LLA. Grito a lo lejos.

_**HOLAAAAA….**_

_**¡HOY SOLO PUEDO DECIR GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**_

_**POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP**_

_**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION SERA EL MARTES**_

_**NOS LEEMOS :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

"**LA CENA"**

**EPOV**

Ya era lunes, me puse a pensar en mi vida y realmente era patética. Trabajar con Carlisle estaba bien yo controlaba varios negocios y no me presionaba, mi relación con Bella iba en decadencia nunca podíamos vernos los fines de semana, había aprendido a quererla pero ella era bastante esquiva y todo eso me llevaba a mi mayor problema "Lola" esa chica del bar con la que me había acostado y realmente me levantaba el ánimo por completo pero que ahora se escondía de mi y quizás era lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a Bella y estar con ella, arreglar las cosas y dejar de engañar y engañarme a mi mismo con una de un bar que jamás seria mía.

Llame varias veces a Bella pero no contesto, imagine que estaba brava porque de nuevo pase todo un fin de semana sin llamarla desde el viernes que la deje en su casa o estaba en clases aunque lo más probable era lo primero. Había un problema con unos inversionistas extranjeros y unos pagos eso era lo quemas odiaba de los negocios cuando incumplían los pagos y como al abogado de mi padre no le tenía mucha confianza y tampoco quería que supiera de mis dudas con los contratos llame a Jasper para que me asesorara. El llego y pasamos toda la mañana leyendo las clausulas de los contratos pero nada que le encontrábamos salida al asunto y como ya era mediodía pedimos comida para almorzar en la oficina mientras pensábamos en algo.

-Y que tal las cosas con Bella?

-Ni hablar… Le he marcado toda la mañana y no me contesta, ya a esta hora no está en clases seguro no me quiere hablar porque no la llame en todo el fin de semana. Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco.

-Edward… Quería agradecerte por tenerme la confianza suficiente como para llamarme para ayudarte en este asunto.

-No seas tan marica Jasper! Eres mi hermano prácticamente. Y debo confesarte que quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos. Dije y la risotada que solté luego se escucho en toda la oficina.

-Ya déjate de bromas… La verdad es que quiero hablarte de Alice. Dijo y asentí mientras masticaba mi comida. –Ella… Me gusta Edward pero créeme que no ha pasado nada, nunca ni me le he insinuado es mas nunca ni la he visto sin que tu estés.

Me pare y solté un fuerte respiro, Jasper estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio así que camine y me pare detrás de su silla. -Es mi hermana… Y sabes lo mucho que quiero a esa enana y si a lo que quieres llegar con todo esto es que quieres salir con ella por mi está bien pero juro que independientemente que seamos amigos y si le haces daño te mato. Sin tregua.

-Bueno… Apenas y la llamare para invitarla al cine tampoco es que ya nos casamos y tendremos diez hijos!

-Yo se que aceptara, por eso de una vez te hice la puta advertencia de hermano mayor que soy. Y bueno será mejor que continuemos quiero terminar temprano para ir a ver a Bella. Le dije mientras terminábamos de comer.

-Pero si ni siquiera te contesta las llamadas.

-Llegare sin decirle nada, no quiero que se me oculte.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y por fin habíamos llegado a la solución, Jasper quedo en formular el informe y enviármelo al correo para el día siguiente a primera hora.

-Gracias Jasper me serviste de mucho… Sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido terminar.

-De nada… Tampoco es que somos unos vagos vividores del dinero de nuestros padres también servimos para algo. Dijo a lo que ambos reímos. Luego de arreglar todo Salí de la oficina, me pare en una floristería y compre margaritas aunque luego me arrepentí y compre un arreglo de rosas rojas para Bella y ya a las cinco de la tarde me encontraba frente al edificio donde vivía Bella, me baje de la camioneta con las rosas y al llegar frente al departamento toque el timbre y tuve que hacerlo varias veces hasta llegue a pensar que no había nadie.

-No puedo creer que de nuevo dejaras tus llaves… Dijo Bella al abrir la puerta pero enseguida se quedo callada y vi como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse por completo. Ella solo llevaba una polera color azul clara ceñida a su cuerpo y un bóxers color rosa de esos de mujer que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus caderas dejando sus marcados muslos a la vista.

-Si hubiese sabido que estabas así, no hubiese tocado… Créeme que hubiese entrado sin tocar.

-Pensé que era Nessie… Mejor iré a cambiarme. Dijo pero la detuve y así ya me encontraba en medio de su sala.

-Estas son para ti… Te he llamado y seguro estas molesta pero créeme que he tenido muchas cosas que pensar y me di cuenta que de verdad quiero estar contigo… Aunque me moleste que no podamos pasar ni siquiera un fin de semana juntos. Le dije a lo que ella acepto las rosas y las coloco en la pequeña mesita.

-Sé que es difícil Edward… Pero de verdad sino puedes con eso entonces lo mejor será que terminemos. Dijo y de un impulso la tome por las caderas y comencé a besarla, mi lengua dentro de su boca y la apretaba a mi cuerpo, incluso podía tocar sus nalgas ya que su pequeño bóxer-cachetero no llegaba a taparle sino hasta la mitad.

-Dime… Quien te besara de esta manera? Le pregunte sin alejar mucho mis labios de los suyos y esta vez fue ella quien volvió a mis labios y con su lengua mi boca. Baje mis labios y comencé a besar su cuello y a darle pequeños chupones y sus caderas pegadas a mi ya comenzaba a sentir mi erección pero se movía más hacia mi cuerpo y buscaba mis labios con necesidad, inevitablemente sentí como mis mejillas se iban acalorando, en realidad como todo mi cuerpo se iba quemando

-Porque quieres que terminemos? Le pregunte aun besándola y con mis manos por debajo de su polera acariciando su suave espalda.

-No es neutral que me preguntes eso en este momento. Contesto y volvió a besarme y trate de subir una de mis manos hasta sus pechos pero instintivamente se alejo de mi.

-Noooo…. Es mejor que te vayas no debiste venir sin avisar! Dijo pero el timbre de la puerta sonó. –Genial! Debe ser Nessie, por favor ábrele yo voy a la habitación a vestirme. Dijo dándome la espalda ya que no podía dejar de ver su pequeño pero tonificado cuerpo y hasta que no la perdí de vista no abrí la puerta.

-Hola Edward! Dijo Nessie entrando.

-Hola… Dejaste tus llaves? Le pregunte por no dejar.

-La verdad es que las tenia pero toque para no encontrarme con ninguna "sorpresa" ya que vi tu camioneta abajo. Y Bella?

-Se está vistiendo.

-Ves a lo que me refiero. Dijo y me hizo reír.

-No es lo que te imaginas es que cuando toque, ella abrió porque pensó que eras tú y digamos que no andaba completamente "vestida".

-AHHH! Entiendo. Dijo ella a lo que ambos reímos y Bella salió de su habitación ya vestida con jeans oscuros y se dejo la polera azul que llevaba.

-Bueno los dejo solos… Un placer saludarte Edward. Dijo Nessie mientras se iba hacia su habitación.

-Igual… Y bien podemos hablar, no se salgamos vamos por un café.

-Edward ya hable, ya te dije. Anda, ve arregla tu vida, tus problemas y déjame a mi hacer a mía.

-No puedo Bella… Tú me gustas. Dame un mes y te lo demuestro, yo quiero estar contigo acéptame si? Pregunte acercándome a ella y rodeo sus ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-No quiero engaños Edward… No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho pero si en caso de que ya no queramos estar juntos necesito que cuando eso suceda me lo digas pero no me engañes! Pidió con tristeza como si supiera todo y no pude hacer más que abrazarla, con necesidad como si ella hubiese estado perdida y la acababa de encontrar.

-Prometo que no te voy a engañar… Dije sobre su hombro mientras la abrazaba. –Ahora si salgamos un rato.

Tome la mano de Bella y quise abrirle la puerta de la camioneta pero ella me pidió que camináramos por la ciudad y acepte, mientras caminábamos hacia una cafetería ella se abrazó a sí misma y me quite el saco de mi traje y se lo puse. Pedimos dos cafés grandes y Bella quiso que siguiéramos caminando y no quedarnos sentados en la cafetería.

-Quieres cenar? Tal vez pizza? Pregunte al ver las manchas de ojeras que traía.

-No, con el café está bien. Y que tal el trabajo? Ya te adaptaste?

-Bastante… Hoy tuve que llamar a Jasper por un problema con un contrato y unos inversionistas, menos mal que pudo ayudarme ya que es abogado. También me dijo algo que me dejo pensativo.

-Y que será? Pregunto.

-Le gusta mi hermana… Yo se que a ella le gusta el desde siempre, le advertí que si le hacía daño lo mataba, suena repetitivo pero es mi hermanita y el es mi amigo y aunque sería mejor mantener las distancias pero si se gustan ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Tu hermanita… Edward no la conozco pero por lo que se no tiene 5 años. No seas inmaduro y déjalos a ver qué pasa. No te metas.

-Ves tú siempre me das los mejores consejos. Me atrevería a decir que gracias a ti soy mejor persona.

-Tampoco exageres. Dijo mientras sonreí y nos deteníamos frente a una fuente y la tome de la mano. Me distraje un poco cuando paso una chica rubia por nuestro lado y se nos quedo viendo.

-Hey… Estoy aquí. Dije Bella

-Me distraje… Es que… Nada olvídalo. Le dije aunque mientras vi a la chica alejarse pensaba en Lola, en como seria en realidad, quizás la había visto en la calle y ni sabía que era ella. Pero no podía seguir pensando en ella, debía concentrarme en Bella quien ya notaba mi falta de atención, no debía engañarla mas.

-Te parece si salimos con ellos el domingo y también con Emmett y Rosalie… Así los conoces a todos. El día que tú puedas, no te presionare con eso, yo se que tienes tus responsabilidades.

-No se… Te parece bien el miércoles por la noche?

-Si perfecto hablare con ellos y mañana te llamo y te digo.

-De verdad quieres que conozca a tus amigos y a tu hermana?... Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Me encantaría, eres mi novia.

-Deberías repetir eso más seguido… Suena lindo cuando lo dices. Dijo y prácticamente por primera vez en toda la moche la vi feliz y no pude evitar besarla.

-Gracias… Por hacer mi vida mejor, intentare hacerte feliz a ti también. Le dije sin soltar su rostro luego de basarla.

Así caminamos de vuelta al departamento y nos despedimos con un corto beso frente a la camioneta y quedamos en vernos para almorzar al día siguiente.

Ya era miércoles, Bella era a veces tan inocente me pregunto si debía ir elegante o casual que de verdad no quería desencajar, solo le dije que fuera ella misma. Me hubiese gustado enviarle un vestido pero se iba a ver como que no la quería como era así que mejor la dejaba ponerse lo que creyera adecuado.

Quedamos en vernos en un restaurant de comida española que era nuevo en la ciudad, a las 8 ya estaba esperando que Bella bajara, Alice se había quedado y Jasper pasaría por ello y Emmett llegaría con Rosalie al restaurant quedamos en vernos a las 8:30. Cuando Bella bajo quede cautivado, llevaba un pantalón de tubo negro con zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color, una blusa azul eléctrico sin tirantes, su cabello suelto en ondas y en sus manos un pequeño bolso de mano y su chaqueta negra.

-Hola… Estas hermosa. Le dije mientas le abría la puerta de la camioneta y veía su rostro, llevaba solo un poco de rubor, rímel de pestañas y un labial muy suave en sus labios.

-Tú también estas lindo. Dijo con ternura.

Al llegar al restaurant ya Alice y Jasper habían llegado.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían! Exclamo Alice al vernos.

-Había trafico. Le conteste.

-Bien ahora solo falta Emmett, pedimos una botella de vino mientras todos llegan y ordenamos. –Hola! Soy Alice y el es Jasper. Dijo estrechándole la mano a Bella y Jasper hacia lo mismo.

Bella y yo nos servimos las copas de vino y luego llego Emmett con Rosalie y se la presento a las chicas y luego ordenamos e plato de entrada.

-Es comiquísimo, como se conocieron Emmett y tú… Rosalie no es nada fácil. Compartí con ella en un desfile en Milán pero no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, perdimos contacto además pensé que estabas viviendo en Europa. Decía Alice mientras comíamos. –Y Bella y tu como se conocieron Edward?

-Mejor que te lo cuente ella misma, si la dejas hablar… Además un día quise contártelo pero me dejaste prácticamente hablando solo.

-No exageres… Sabes que soy una mujer ocupada. Dijo y volteo a ver a Bella para que comenzara a contarle y yo tome su mano para que se sintiera confiada.

-Nos conocimos en un taxi, un viernes, nos subimos al mismo tiempo, luego deje mi teléfono allí y Edward me llamo para devolvérmelo y comenzamos a salir y bueno aquí estamos.

-Que romántico… A veces creo que los taxis tienen algo místico aunque no los uso y mi hermano también los odia. Dijo y casi se me salen los ojos tratando de hacerle señas para que no dijera más imprudencias.

-Fue cuando llegue de España que no tenia auto y es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a andar en taxi Alice tampoco exageres. Le dije.

-AH! Tienes razón cuando llego de España robaba mi auto casi todas las noches y yo de mensa siempre dejando las llaves en el tablero del garaje.

-Bella… Y Edward te ha hablado del "escuadrón de la muerte"? Pregunto Emmett.

-Bueno… Solo lo básico supongo que ustedes son sus compañeros.

-Sí y James otro amigo que luego conocerás. El ultimo viajo fue súper casi nos matan en Brasil pero esa es la idea siempre hacer cosas impensables.

-Deberían tener más cuidado… Por lo menos ahora que me tienes a mí. Le dijo Rosalie y comenzaron a besarse haciéndome soltar un fuerte sonido para recordarles que nosotros estábamos allí.

-Aun no planeamos nuestro próximo viaje pero de este mes no pasa que viajemos de nuevo a una aventura. Dijo Jasper.

-Bueno como ninguno de ustedes ha preguntado… Les diré que Jasper y yo estamos saliendo… Por fin este grandísimo tonto se atrevió a pedírmelo. Dijo a lo que él la miro casi como yo lo había hecho hace un momento.

-Ya… Dejen de reprimirla, me gusta que diga lo que piensa además hacen bonita pareja, el es callado y muchas veces reservado y tu eres alegre y dices lo que piensas es como si se complementaran. Le dijo Bella haciendo que todos la vieran sorprendidos.

-Disculpa que dijiste que estudiabas psicología? Le preguntó Rosalie.

-No… Odontología infantil. Pero mi compañera de departamento estudia psicología y se puede decir que escucho muchas cosas a diario y que a veces soy su paciente.

-Pues muy acertado tu análisis. Le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos a brindar, por muchas noches como esta, por el amor, por nosotros y sobre todo por estas hermosas chicas que nos acompañan. Dijo Emmett a lo que todos chocamos nuestras copas.

Luego de allí nos fuimos a un lugar nocturno y pedimos varias botellas de vodka espumante, luego comenzamos a bailar.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdo! Decía Bella mientras me la llevaba de la mano a la pista de baile.

-Pues yo tengo dos pies derechos… Para que han pareja con tus dos pies izquierdo. Le dije a lo que ella rio.

Ya para las 3 de la mañana me sentía bastante mareado, el vodka estaba delicioso pero emborrachaba y antes de seguir preferí llevar a Bella a su departamento y comenzamos a despedirnos de Rosalie y Emmett que se quedaban en la pista bailando muy juntos ya me imaginaban a donde iban después de allí y Jasper y Alice también se iban y nos fuimos juntos al estacionamiento.

-Espérennos aquí mientras vamos por los autos. Le dije a Bella y Alice en la salida del club.

-Al parecer se cayeron bien. Comento Jasper mientras íbamos hacia los autos.

-Eso espero… Sabes que Alice es muy dada con las personas pero cuando alguien no le cae bien no hay nadie que la saque de allí.

Bella se subió a la camioneta y guardo algo en su bolso pero no vi que era. –Llevare a Bella a su departamento, eso les dará tiempo para despedirse. Espero que estés en casa cuando llegue. Le dije desde la ventana a Alice a lo que ella solo rio.

–Adiós Bella! dijo desde el auto de Jasper.

Todo el camino lleve la mano de Bella unida a la mía, ella iba callada y viendo por la ventana.

-Estas bien…? Venias muy callada. Le pregunte cuando llegamos.

-Solo estoy mareada por la bebida.

-Espero que mi hermana y mis amigos te hayan caído bien. Le dije sosteniendo su rostro a lo que Bella comenzó a juntar sus labios con los míos e incluso beso apasionadamente mi cuello, mis manos apartaron su chaqueta y comencé a acariciar sus pechos por encima de su blusa.

-No… NO! Ya tengo que irme. Dijo sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-Porque no te has bajado? Le cuestione dándole cortos besos.

-Buenas noches Edward y gracias! dijo alejándose hacia su asiento para arreglar su chaqueta y bajarse.

-Gracias a ti! Le dije dándole otro beso que ella corto y se bajo de la camioneta. Cuando me asegure que ya había entrado me puse en marcha.

Al llegar a casa no quise entrar al garaje y deje la camioneta en la entrada y vi que ahí estaba el carro de Jasper aun encendido y no dude en acercarme y tocar el vidrio, automáticamente el lo bajo y Alice estaba totalmente recostada hacia la puerta del copiloto y se veían tranquilos, creo que solo hablaban.

-Mejor terminan de hablar cuando amanezca. Te espero en la puerta. Le dije a Alice a lo que ella asintió y antes de que yo llegara a la puerta ya se estaba bajando del auto.

-Por cierto hermanito Bella me cayo muy bien. Dijo mientras subíamos hacia nuestros cuartos.

-Si… Por cierto Alice quiero que lleves las cosas con calma con Jasper.

-Tú con tus cosas y yo con las mías. Dijo ella a lo que quise protestar pero se encerró en su cuarto y yo me fui al mío.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, se veía hermosa además como se desenvolvió con mis amigos cada día aprendía a quererla mas y durante toda la noche ni pensé en Lola creo que Bella lograría que me olvidara de esa obsesión.

_**Hi…. Queria disculparme por el atraso es que FF tenia problemas y me impedia subir el cap ya menos mal se arreglo!**_

_**Ya estaba algo depre por no poder actualizar!**_

_** Acaso no amaron el capitulo? Porque yo si ame escribirlo!**_

_**Una vez más gracias por todos sus reviews, disfruto mucho leerlos ¡me encanta!**_

_**Nos leemos prontitooooooo!**_

_**No se vayan sin dejar su review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**LA NOCHE TRAE SORPRESAS"**

**BPOV**

Amaba a Edward eso ya era inevitable, quería estar a su lado, sentirlo, abrazarlo, besarlo pero sobretodo y creo que era el sentimiento que mas ganaba terreno quería volver a estar con el de la misma manera que lo hice como Lola.

-Bella… BELLA! Grito Nessie mientras se acostaba en mi cama y termina de despertarme. –Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso anoche.

-Que día es hoy?

-Afffssss… Bella tu siempre perdida hoy es jueves y ayer me dijiste que no tenias clases hoy y yo no quiero ir así que tenemos el día libre!

-Qué bien! Exclame y me voltee para seguir durmiendo.

-Pero cuéntame… Ya no te duermas son las 10 am…

-Bien! Necesito café para poder dejar de dormir. Le dije a lo que Nessie dejo mi cama y fue a prepararlo mientras yo me daba un baño. Salí con mi bata de baño hacia la cocina y me senté frente al mesón con una gran taza de café a platicarle a Nessie lo bien que me había ido con los amigos y la hermana de Edward.

-Te parece si salimos a comer pizza? Le pregunte a Nessie.

-No… O bueno estaba pensando y podrías acompañarme al mall porque tengo una cita a ciegas!

-Nessie por favor no me digas que concretaste una cita a ciegas con alguien por internet?

-Si lo hice Bella… Me envió una foto y es súper lindo además.

-Y como se llama? Como sabremos que no es un sádico asesino?

-Bella lo tomare como si fuera sarcasmo lo que acabas de decir. Y se llama Derek.

-Genial te acompañare y me quedare cerca con el celular listo para marcar al 911.

-No exageres Bella… Sé que no estás de acuerdo con las citas a ciegas pero de verdad me gustaría que funcionara necesito amor, cariño, necesito y esto es de verdad los arrumacos de alguien.

Nessie se vería con su cita en la planta baja del centro comercial y yo subí a comprarme una pizza, mientras buscaba el dinero en mi cartera, vi que estaba allí la tarjeta que la hermana de Edward me había dado la noche anterior.

_-Solo envíame un texto al número de celular diciéndome que eres tú para tener tu numero y también quizás podamos salir a tomar algo. _Esas habían sido las palabras de Alice cuando me dio su tarjeta.

Luego de comerme la mitad la pizza me quede en la mesa y le envié el mensaje a Alice diciéndole que ese era mi numero tal y como ella me había dicho. Enseguida llego su respuesta saludándome y diciéndome que ya archivaría el número.

Cuando subí la mirada note que Nessie ya se encontraba frente a mi tomando asiento, sola y sin que yo le hablara destapo la caja de pizza y comenzó a comer.

-Y bien? Pregunte.

-Era un viejo verde Bella juro que casi lo abofeteo al verlo… Como pudo decirme que tenía 22 años! Acaso pensaba operarse su anciano rostro y pensaba que quedaría de 25 es que ni siquiera de 35 creo que quedaría. Dijo mientras mordía la pizza con indignación.

-Déjame ver si entiendo… El tipo es viejísimo y te había dicho que tenía 22 y ahorita se presento aquí sin importarle que te había mentido.

-Y que además me había enviado una foto falsa para rematar. Juro que no le grite ni siquiera ya que no quería causarle un infarto al "abuelito". No pude soltar una gran carcajada al escucharla decir eso aunque ella estaba muy enojada.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo de las citas a ciegas definitivamente son un fraude, sé que hay gente que se ha conocido así y a funcionado pero la mayoría de los casos pasa lo de ahorita.

-Tienes razón… Dejare que todo fluya Bella.

-Eso sería genial. Le dije.

Ya en la noche nos fuimos al bar, a Edward solo le había hecho una llamada ya que me dijo que estaba muy ocupado con unos documentos y contratos. Era difícil tener que estar donde estaba Victoria Nessie decía que ella tenía perfil de acosadora y casi instinto asesino eso me asustaba un poco pero lo importante era que cada vez nos quedaba menos tiempo en "_candy bar_".

Ya habían pasado varias semanas ms miedos por Edward casi habían desaparecidos, nuestra relación era más estrecha aunque aun no daba el siguiente paso con él, tenía miedo que encontrara similitudes entre Lola y yo. Por lo menos el ya no había vuelto al bar, cosa que era un alivio por una parte porque temía que hubiese encontrado otra diversión quizás en otro bar aunque mi instinto decía que todo estaba bien y que nuestra relación iba por buen camino, además ya dentro de solo algunos meses no tendría que mentirle mas para dejarlo durante todo el fin de semana.

Casi llegaba al departamento ya para la hora del almuerzo cuando escuche mi teléfono, pensé que era Edward pero no aunque se trataba de alguien muy cercano a él.

-Hola Alice! Salude al contestar.

-Está bien nos vemos en una hora allí. Bye. Le dije y colgué, Alice pidió que nos viéramos en un restaurant para que habláramos y quería que la acompañara algunos lugares y no me pude negar.

Me cambie el uniforme por unos vaqueros oscuros, una polera del mismo tono y una cazadora. Me vi en el espejo y deje mi cabello suelto, aunque ella siempre vestía bien yo no quería aparentar alguien que no era así que solo me puse algo casual.

Al llegar al restaurant ya ella me esperaba pero estaba "guindada" a su celular y me hizo señas con la mano para que tomara asiento y luego de varias palabrotas y de mover de mala gana la mano colgó y fue directo a darme un abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y fuéramos las mejores amigas.

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo Bella, créeme que había querido llamarte pero no había tenido tiempo ando súper estresada apenas tengo tiempo para Jasper y es poco.

-Si… Felicidades! Edward me conto que ya son novios.

-Si, Jasper el lindísimo y como nos conocemos desde pequeños solo que el siempre me había visto como la hermanita de Edward pero ya basta de eso somos adultos y lo intentaremos bajo nuestro propio riesgo.

-A veces las relaciones no son nada fáciles. Le dije.

-Me lo dices a mí… Y a ti qué tal te va con Edward? Y piensa muy bien tu respuesta ya que de eso depende lo que te voy a proponer.

-Bueno… Estamos bien, el trabaja, yo estudio como sabes y los fines de semana hago practicas con una odontóloga en las afueras de la ciudad eso a veces nos ha traído problemas pero ya dentro de poco meses terminare las practicas y podremos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos.

-Espero que puedas dejar de ir a tus prácticas un fin de semana para ir a Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra? Juro que si hubiese estado comiendo algo me hubiese atragantado.

-Si… Es que mis padres tienen una propiedad allá, sería bueno que nos fuéramos a pasar unos días allá, ya le dije a Emmett y Rose iríamos los seis. Que dices?

-Bueno no se… Edward ya lo sabe?

-Ehh… No pero yo sé que si tu vas el va y no debes preocuparte por nada, el avión es de papa, tenemos casa, comida… Todo.

-No es eso. Dije aunque claro que pensé en el costo cuando ella lo comento pero todo estaría pago por otro lado estaba decirle a Laurent que faltaría y sumándose a eso estaría a solas con Edward y eso si que era un riesgo.

-Déjame pensarlo… Necesito arreglar mis cosas ya sabes para ver si puedo ir.

-Piénsalo… Y trata de que si puedas ir porfis… Dijo haciéndome ojitos a lo que yo asentí. Después de comer camine con Alice por varias tiendas, quería que me midiera montones de ropa para que no me aburriera mientras ella también se media todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Le insistí que no era necesario y para ella todo me quedaba bien y si yo compraba a si ritmo lo más probable era que me quedara a trabajar toda la vida como Lola para poder pagar las tarjetas.

-Cárgalo todo a esta tarjeta. Dijo Alice mientras pasaba la ropa por la caja y pagaba.

-De verdad no es necesario Alice yo pagare por eso… Me da mucha pena.

-No insista Bella, es un regalo esto es algo que solo lo he comentado con mama pero cuando Edward llego estaba como algo desorientado, a él nunca le gusto irse a España y no por el país porque es hermoso pero odio dejarlo todo aquí, por eso cada vez que podía viajar lo hacía y lo visitaba y bueno también porque la ropa y la moda allá es envolvente. El caso es que después que me dijo que había conocido a una chica y comenzó a salir y luego acepto trabajar con papa ha cambiado, ahora se le ve más alegre, decidido, responsable y sin contar que a tu lado se ve más hermoso, hacen muy linda pareja así que te agradezco mucho que le hayas devuelto la alegría a mi hermano.

-Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Le dije siendo completamente sincera.

-Como crees que me voy a ir con ellos…! Le dije a Nessie mientras veíamos la ropa.

-Bella debes disfrutar ahora, tú no sabes cuándo se te vuelva a presentar una oportunidad así de viajar, el dinero ya viste que no es problema. Dijo señalando la ropa.

-No lo se le dije que lo pensaría y eso hare además que ni se como se lo diría a Laurent.

-Normal si no quiere de todas maneras ya tenemos pensado dejar el bar sino acepta que faltes eso solo seria adelantar tu salida de allí porque dejamos el trabajo y ya.

-Ya te dije lo pensare tonta… le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras me iba a mi cuarto, estaba tan agotada casi le había dado la vuelta a la ciudad yendo de compras con Alice.

Al otro día no tenía clases, me desperté y Salí a correr por Central Park, después cuando ya casi llegaba al departamento recibí una llamada de Edward, dijo que aun estaba ocupado en la oficina pero que fuera hasta allá para que pudiéramos hablar un rato. Le pregunte más de mil veces si de verdad quería que fuera a su oficina y escuche como se reí seguro por todas las veces que se lo había preguntado ya.

Me di un delicioso baño, no sabía que poner, me decidí por un vestido era de algodón, color marrón, cruzado en mis senos y luego caí hasta mis rodillas y de mangas cortas, busque unas zapatillas de tacón muy bajo y un bolso a juego. Mi cabello suelto como siempre y solo un poco de brillo en mis labios, hubiese querido que Nessie me ayudara pero no se encontraba, frente al edificio detuve un taxi y le pase el papel donde había anotado la dirección.

Al llegar tuve que marcarle a Edward y varias veces porque no contestaba el estúpido teléfono.

-Ehh…. Estoy aquí abajo. Le dije cuando contesto.

-Sube, es el decimo piso solo di que vas a la oficina de Edward Cullen a la recepcionista de planta baja y en el ascensor marcas el piso 10 que ya es el ultimo y listo.

-Bueno ya tampoco tan explicito. Le dije y colgué pero escuche que soltó una carcajada.

Estaba muy nerviosa, la chica me vio de arriba abajo cuando le dije a donde iba y luego asintió, me puso un carnet que decía "visitante" y así me subí al ascensor, los pisos se me hicieron eternos, la gente entraba y salía en cada uno, todo era muy movido.

-Hola! Dijo Edward que se encontraba recostado a un lado del ascensor esperándome.

-Hola… Le dije a lo que él me dio un corto beso en los labios y me dejo pegada a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura y caminamos hacia su oficina.

Su oficina era más amplia que todo mi departamento, tenía como una especie de mini-sala con sofá, un plasma, y una mesa en el centro, luego estaba una mesita donde había té, café, algunas galletas y emparedados y al final un gran escritorio con una cómoda silla atrás y tenía una hermosa vista de New York. Edward se sentó en su silla y me dejo frente a él recostada del escritorio.

-Estas hermosa. Dijo sin quitar la mano de mi cintura.

-Tú también. Comente mientras jugaba con su corbata, se veía tan bien, con sus pantalones de traje gris, su camisa de mangas largas blanca y su corbata.

-Que te parece la oficina?

-Es grande y con una vista hermosa. Comente.

-Qué pasa? Pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus dedos.

-Me sentí horrible, la chica de la recepción me vio de mala gana, en el ascensor entraba y salía gente con trajes y miles de papeles casi llegue a pensar que nunca llegaría.

-Si eres tonta linda. Quieres café o algo? Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la mesita donde estaba todo eso.

-Un te está bien. Le dije.

-Tengo que decirte algo. Dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego reímos.

-Bien primero tu. Le dije nerviosa.

-Alice está planeando un viaje a Londres, quiere que tu vayas y a mí me gustaría mucho que tú fueras, además le caes muy bien a los chicos, seria genial poder pasarla allá juntos.

-Pues… De lo mismo quería hablarte, ella dijo que tu no sabias o algo así, incluso me hizo ir de compras ayer. Le comente a lo que el rio y se acerco mucho a mi para besarme.

-Entonces si iras con nosotros la próxima semana a Londres? Pregunte con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Está bien iré. Le dije y nos continuamos besando, Edward toco mi pierna y fue subiendo mi vestido hasta sentir mi Pantys, estábamos casi cayendo sobre su escritorio sin dejar de besarnos, su mano ya estaban tocando mas que mi ropa interior, el calor me invadía sentía como me iba mojando lentamente… Cuando escuchamos que tocaban a la puerta.

Edward se aparto para arreglarse y yo comencé a recuperar la compostura. –Un momento! Dijo viéndome y me señalo el sofá para que me sentara.

-Pasa! dijo Edward y entro un hombre mayor que Edward, como de su misma estatura y rubio con unos papeles en la mano.

-No sabía que estabas acompañado. Dijo al verme.

-Bella… El es Carlisle… Mi padre. Dijo y vi como trago fuertemente.

-Mucho gusto… Isabella Swan. Dije ofreciéndole la mano.

-Isabella… Es un nombre muy usado en Europa. Dijo sonriendo para mostrarme su perfecta dentadura. –Que informal eres Edward, llevala a cenar a la casa. Esta noche. Dijo o más bien le ordeno.

-Bella tiene cosas que hacer sabes que no puedes disponer del tiempo de los demás. Dijo Edward entre dientes de mala gana.

-Bien… Los espero esta noche para cenar en la casa.. A tu madre le gustara mucho esta sorpresa. Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-No venias a traerme unos papeles? Pregunto Edward señalando sus manos.

-No… Solo quería una excusa para entrar a tu oficina. Isabella un placer… Los espero esta noche. Dijo saliendo.

-Y ese era mi padre acabando con nuestro momento y también con nuestro día. Dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado frustrado.

-No iré a tu casa porque lo dice tu padre, iré cuando tú me lo pidas. Edward.

-De verdad me gustas Bella… No te había querido decir para ir a mi casa porque no se cómo te puedan hacer sentir… Para mis padres las cosas son o no son, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes y ya sabes no quiero que te conozcan y comiencen a presionar.

-Yo no me dejo presionar por nadie… Dije acariciando su cabello.

-Bueno… Bella quieres ir a mi casa esta noche?

-Me encantaría! Le dije con una abierta sonrisa y volvimos a besarnos.

-Me iré… No quiero volver a pasar porque nos encuentre, además necesito arreglarme un poco.

-No necesitas arreglarte… Dijo sujetándome fuerte a su cuerpo.

-Si lo necesito… Insistí dándole un corto beso para alejarme de él.

-Paso por ti a los 7:00. Dijo tomándome de la mano para llevarme de nuevo hacia él.

-En serio déjame ir. Dije entre sus labios a lo que me beso de nuevo y me soltó.

Así Salí del edificio y lo único que pensaba era en que debía decirle a Laurent que no iría a trabajar o que llegaría tarde… Pero no sabía cuánto me tomaría la cena mas el tiempo que me tomaba arreglarme para bailar sacando de saliera de la cena a las 10, Edward me lleva al departamento y hacemos nuestra acostumbrada sesión de besos y mientras llegaba al bar después ya serian casi medianoche además las más o menos dos horas que tardaba en arreglarme como Lola jamás lograría bailar esa noche. La única solución era ir a ver a Laurent y explicarle que esa noche no podría bailar.

El bar estaba cerrado pero sabía que Laurent estaba allí, recibiendo licores o algo ya que le gustaba preparar todo desde temprano. Entre por la puerta de atrás y le pregunte al de seguridad por él.

-Bella… Que haces aquí tan temprano? Pregunto Laurent al verme ir hacia el que se encontraba en la barra.

-Es que sabía que te encontraría que y necesito decirte que hoy no vendré. Tengo o mejor dicho se me presento un asunto.

-Bella… Sabes que odio que falten pero está bien te lo voy a aceptar. Dijo con reproche dude para decirle que también faltaría una semana mejor no se lo decía aun. –Y cuéntame que harás… Si se puede?

-Mi novio me invito a su casa, estarán sus padres y toda su familia, calcule pero de verdad que se me haría imposible llegar. Le dije a lo que el asintió y continuo arreglando en la barra a lo que yo me despedí pero cuando ya casi salía del bar me cruce con quien menos deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

-Así que tendrás un "cenita familiar". Dijo Victoria mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Déjame en paz! Le dije.

-Ya te dije que conmigo es mejor que te andes por las sombras Perra…. Digo Bella. Dijo y yo seguí mi camino. –TE DESEO SUERTE ESTA NOCHE! Grito la muy perra cuando yo me alejaba, es que ni sabía que hacia allí y lo peor es que me había escuchado.

Ya eran casi las siete, Nessie me había ayudado a arreglarme antes de irse al bar, llevaba un vestido tipo coctel color azul, mi cabello ondulado a propósito recogido en media cola y unos zapatos de tacones negros. Cuando Edward llego le reclame porque le había llamado varias veces para saber que compraba para llevarle a su familia y nunca me contesto.

-No seas tontita, no tienes que llevar nada, eres la invitada. Dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Edward manejo muy rápido el camino nos tomo como cuarenta minutos llegar a donde vivía, era una zona muy exclusiva de casas o mejor dicho mansiones y quedaban apartadas de la ciudad. Estaciono frente a la casa y le lanzo las llaves a un hombre que estaba vestido de traje cerca a la puerta.

-Linda casa! Exclame en la puerta y sentía que mis ojos no podían recorrer por completo de lo inmensa que era.

Entramos a la casa y era como una sala de estar seguida de unas escaleras, a la izquierda una puerta y a la derecha se veían una chimenea encendida y se oían voces y fuimos hacia allá.

En la sala estaba su padre al que ya había conocido más temprano, su hermana que me dio un efusivo abrazo y su madre que era también muy bella y con los ojos del mismo color esmeralda a los de Edward.

-Como veras Bella yo soy la única que no es rubia en la familia… Creo que me cambiaron en el hospital. Dijo Alice a lo que solté una suave carcajada.

Antes de cenar nos quedamos conversando en la sala, acerca de mí y que hacía, como nos conocimos Edward y yo…

-Edward como es que había una reunión familiar y no me avisas? Entro diciendo un tipo rubio… El mismo con el que Edward había ido una vez al bar y lo peor es que con él estaba Victoria.

**(To be continued)**

_**Afffssss….. Y ahora que pasara?**_

_**Primero mil gracias por leer la historia… Saludo a todas las chicas de México, España, Chile, Colombia, Argentina! En ese orden son los cinco países donde más nos leen!**_

_**Pues tres cosas:**_

_**1. Victoria es una perra y Bella algo pendeja y Edward el hahahaa Bello y hermoso como siempreeee**_

_**2. Continuara la próxima semana**_

_**3. DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSSSSSS (que amo leer son como el pago de verdad)**_

_**Att: Mary-Venezuela**_


	11. Chapter 11

"**VIAJE"**

**EPOV**

-Edward como es que había una reunión familiar y no me avisas?

La llegada de James de la mano de esa mujer, la misma del bar, de cabello abundante y rojizo a mi casa en el preciso momento cuando iba a cenar con mi familia y Bella me tomo por sorpresa.

-James! Como estas? Le pregunte mientras me acercaba. –Qué demonios haces aquí y con ella? Pregunte suavemente.

-Es un juego bebe! Dijo en mi oído con gran arrogancia.

-Ella es Victoria… Mi novia! Dijo James y la mujer estrecho la mano de todos en la sala menos la de Bella a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludándola.

-Se conocen? Pregunte.

-No… No usted debe estar confundida. Dijo Bella mientras apretaba mi mano.

-Si… Es que soy algo mala para los rostros pero de verdad que me pareciste conocida. Comento Victoria.

-Ya íbamos a cenar. Se quedan? Les pregunte ya que estaban allí, aunque la idea no me gustara nada o Bella se había incomodado o eran ideas mías porque yo si estaba bastante incomodo.

-No gracias, tenemos cosas más divertidas que hacer. Señalo James.

-Que bueno, ya saben dónde está la salida. Dijo Alice mientras se llevaba a Bella del brazo hacia el comedor y mis padres también iban.

-Qué demonios crees que haces James? Le pregunte cuando se alejaron.

-Tranquilo Edward… Ya Bella no sabe de donde es Victoria. Ella solo lo hizo por juego.

-Ya vete de mi casa. Le dije intentando calmarme para ir a la mesa con Bella y mi familia.

Apenas salieron, fui a la mesa y me senté directo junto a Bella, estaba un poco intranquila, solo tome su mano y la bese mientras Carlisle daba la oración para comenzar a comer.

-Un poco imprudente por parte de James aparecerse de esa manera y con esa mujer, que me van a perdonar no se veía nada decente. Comento mi madre.

-Sí pero se iba rápido.

-Lástima que Jass no está aquí, estoy segura que le hubiese encantado acompañarnos. Comento Alice para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Seguro que sí. Contesto mi padre al comentario de Alice.

-Y cuéntennos que tal los preparativos para su viaje a Inglaterra? Pregunto mi madre y Bella volvió apretar mi mano con fuerza por debajo de la mesa y supe que hacia eso cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Bien, aunque solo ha sido Alice la que haya comprado ropa para el viaje, espero que sea la próxima semana cuando Jasper vuelva de su viaje corto.

-Ya ahora si pueden ir. Ya que conocí a Bella porque no me gusta que se vayan extraños en mi avión.

-Papa… Dije a manera de reproche aunque no podía pedir mucho porque Carlisle por lo menos no había dicho nada imprudente creo que con de James era suficiente.

-No dije nada malo. Comento. Después de cenar y tomar el café Carlisle me pidió que fuera a la biblioteca para arreglar unas cosas de la oficina.

-Solo será un momento. Susurre al oído de Bella.

-Cierra la puerta. Dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba.

-Que puede ser tan importante como para que me hagas dejar a Bella en plena cena?

-Ya terminamos de cenar y lo que es tan importante, es que debo preguntarte si la chica de verdad te gusta o la ves como algo pasajero?

-Somos novios, las cosas marchan bien y ya. No quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Piensas casarte con ella?

-Joder Carlisle. No te cansas de ser así? Si deje que viniera es porque pensé que serias amable y hasta ahora ibas bien pero como siempre arruinas todo y ahora me voy porque no quiero dejar a Bella más tiempo sola.

-La mandare a investigar, la chica a mi parecer no es de fiar. Dijo cuando ya le daba la espalda para dejar la biblioteca.

-QUE? Le pregunte mientras me volteaba para verlo.

-Ya te lo dije. No me parece de confianza, es como si ocultara algo y la mandare a investigar.

-Eres un… Mejor me voy y ni se te ocurra mandar a investigar a Bella, es mi vida y déjame vivirla como me da la gana, ella es una chica que crees que es una enviada de la CIA o algo así? Que idiota eres Carlisle.

-No me hables así!

-Te hablo como me da la gana. Me tienes harto! Dije y Salí tirando la puerta.

Al entrar a la cocina mi madre estaba conversando con Bella y no pude ocultar mi enojo. –Nos vamos Bella.

-Que paso? Pregunto por lo bajo.

-Nos vamos, despídete. Le dije tomándola por el brazo mientras mi madre me veía con completa desaprobación.

Le abrí la puerta de camioneta a Bella y quise sujetarle el cinturón con rapidez. –Maldición! Puedo hacerlo! Exclamo y me subí al volante y conduje con rapidez, necesitaba pensar, quería ir a toda velocidad, odiaba a mi padre incluso más que cuando era adolescente ya esto había sido pasarse de la raya.

-Por fin me contaras que paso? Pregunto Bella cuando me detuve a la orilla de la carretera.

-Odio a mi padre.

-Creo que se porto lo mejor que pudo esta noche.

-No… El solo te analizaba para luego llamarme a solas y decirme que te investigaría, que si pensaba casarme contigo necesitaba saber quien eras.

-Edward… Yo… Bella intento hablar pero la corte con un beso.

-Yo creo en ti bonita, nada ni nadie va a separarnos, por eso me puse como loco como se le ocurre dudar de ti, de tu pureza. Lo odio tanto.

-No hables así de tu padre, nunca podrás desprenderte de él, es tu padre te guste o no. Dijo y me hizo reír.

-Porque te ríes? Acaso eres bipolar te enojas, casi nos matas en la autopista ahora te orillas, me cuentas lo que paso y te ríes de lo que te digo.

-Me río porque mientras el desconfía de ti y quieren mandarte a investigar, tu solo dices que es mi padre y casi que lo ame como es. Dije a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

-Que haga lo que quiera no me importa. Dijo besándome apasionadamente cosa que me gusto. –Pasemos la noche juntos. Susurro a mi oído.

-Segura? Gemí mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Nunca había estado más segura en mi vida. Dijo a lo que no dude en poner el auto en marcha.

Conduje por más de media hora hasta una cabaña que pertenecía a la familia y me gustaba mucho, por suerte había que introducir solo códigos en las cerraduras y me los sabía de memoria. Una vez a dentro cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el olor a pino ya que la casa había sido construida en madera y tenía ese peculiar olor que me agradaba tanto.

-Dónde estamos? Pregunto Bella mientras me la llevaba de la mano a la cocina para servir un poco de vino.

-Tranquila… No hemos hecho nada ilegal por ahora. Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle su copa y comencé a besarla, ella me sorprendió dejando de lado la copa y profundizando el beso, en ese momento supe que no debíamos esperar más y termine mi copa y la cargue hasta la habitación.

Deje a Bella tendida en la cama, entre las sabanas blancas, bese todo su cuerpo, me excite mas si es que era posible besando sus cabellos con exquisito aroma, me arrodille ante ella y sin decir una sola palabra le abrí las piernas y comencé a lamerme. Ella comenzó a jadear de placer y entonces introduje dos dedos de golpe en ella, los comencé a mover rítmicamente y con mi lengua envolvía su clítoris. En ese momento la sentí venirse y no dude en lamer todo su orgasmo.

Ella se recupero para volver a besarme y quitarme la ropa, conocía cada parte de mi cuerpo, es como si ya hubiésemos estado juntos, sus manos sabían exactamente como acariciarme y sus labios más aun. Nos besamos de nuevo en la boca y ambos estábamos como una moto de excitación entonces hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y levanto las caderas para obtener más placer y comencé a penetrarla pero solo hasta la mitad y lo mantuve ahí un momento, después lo saque, tome impulso y lo metí con tanta fiereza que dio un buen grito de placer, nuestras respiraciones se fueron agitando y nuestros movimientos se hacían más rápidos, sentí como me apretaba mas entre sus piernas y gemía al mismo tiempo un poco después termine encima de ella sin más fuerzas.

-Te amo… Susurre mientras me dormía a su lado y casi escuche como ella lo decía también por primera vez.

Casi me dormía cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, creo que contesto y era Nessie, me pare para dejarla hablar y me fui a la cocina a tomarme la botella de vino que había destapado.

-Nessie preocupada porque no había llegado. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi envuelta en la sábana blanca de la cama.

-No deberías arrastrar esa sabana por toda la casa, porque es como si nunca hubiésemos estado aquí.

-Soy la numero que, que traes a esta casa? Pregunto mientras yo la veía sin comprender. –Me refiero a cuantas has traído aquí? Pregunto bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Eres la primera… Esta casa es de mi familia y me gusta mucho, vengo para estar solo, vengo a pensar y si te traje aquí es porque de verdad eres especial, las últimas semanas a tu lado han sido las mejores y…

-Ya cállate! Ordeno Bella poniéndose de puntillas para besarme y no dude en hacerla mía de nuevo en el mesón de la cocina.

-Que tu papa investigue eso. Dijo Bella mientras dejábamos la casa al amanecer.

-Que investigue qué? Pregunte sin comprender.

-Que investigue tus gotitas de de esperma sobre el mesón de la cocina. Dijo a lo que ambos reímos aunque creo que aun estábamos un poco ebrios por la botella de vino.

-Quieres desayunar? Le pregunte ya cuando estábamos en la camioneta.

-Solo déjame en mi casa, necesito descansar. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por la mejo noche de mi vida o más bien gracias por alegrarme después de la discusión que tuve con Carlisle.

-Es tu padre además no tienes nada que agradecerme yo también lo disfrute.

-Te llamo, aun no sé que voy hacer, si vaya a la oficina, si vaya a la casa pero tratare de estar libre para que cenemos. Le dije y así nos dimos un corto beso de despedida.

-Donde estuviste toda la noche hijo, me tenías preocupada. Agrego mi madre apenas entre a la casa.

-Donde esta Carlisle?

-Primero al que llamas "Carlisle" es tu padre te guste o no Edward y te hice una pregunta y no seas tan testarudo como para estar enojado también conmigo por cosas de ustedes.

-Cosas nuestras? Me dijo que mandaría a investigar a Bella y eso es algo que de verdad no soporte, hasta ahora he estudiado donde él ha querido enviarme, he trabajado para el tal y como lo quería y ya estoy harto.

-Te entiendo, de verdad te veo feliz con esa chica, por mi tienen el camino libre para ser felices y tu padre salió temprano a la oficina. Si vas a verlo traten de no pelear. Dijo mi madre a lo que yo asentí, luego de ducharme me puse un traje color arena y Salí a la oficina.

-El hijo prodigo siempre regresa! Exclamo Carlisle al verme.

-Solo vine a entregarte mi renuncia, no quiero trabajar más para ti, no quiero que sigas controlando mi vida, te quiero fuera de mis decisiones.

-Hijo no puedes ponerte así por un comentario de verdad, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, tú no sabes nada de esa muchacha, lo que dije no es nada del otro mundo. Ya verás que tú mismo comenzaras a dudar y vendrás a pedirme que la investigue y esperare ese día sentado pero sé que llegara.

-Jodete Carlisle con eso de que "quiero lo mejor para ti" siempre me andas dominando para que haga lo que quieres y no eres más que un manipulador pero ya me canse. RENUNCIO! Y ME VOY CON BELLA! Le grite sin dejarlo formular palabra Salí de la oficina, le pedí a la secretaria que dejara la carta de renuncia sobre su escritorio solo por una formalidad y me fui sin ir a la oficina, sin recoger mis pendejadas, estaba tan encabronado que la vista se me nublaba para conducir.

Luego de varias vueltas llegue al edificio donde Bella vivía, dude en llamarla pero sabía exactamente lo que debíamos hacer para poder reflexionar y alejarnos un poco de todo lo que había pasado.

-Que pasa mi Edward? Pregunto al verme y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Que dijiste? Le pregunte alejándome un poco para verle el rostro.

-Pregunte que te pasaba? Estas todo rojo y tienes muchas ojeras como si hubieses llorado.

-No me refiero a eso sino a lo otro que dijiste… Como me llamaste…

-Mi Edward? Es que eso te considero "mío" y de nadie más. Dijo soltando una hermosa sonrisa que no pude evitar besar.

-Vámonos a Londres… Ya mismo, sin pensarlo, hacer planes, incluso sin maletas, tomemos el primer vuelo y así nos alejamos de todo. Le dije y ella dejo de abrazarme.

-Que dices?

-Que nos vayamos… Por favor di que si, lo necesito acabo de renunciarle a mi padre, solo quiero estar lejos y pensar.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso Edward, ese eres tu que puedes dejarlo todo, yo necesito terminar mi carrera, ir a clases, ir a hacer mis trabajos como tratante los fines de semana.

-Bella por favor, tampoco es que nos vamos a quedar en Londres, es solo por unos días, solo imagínate el clima, incluso el ambiente de la boda real.

-Con eso me convenciste y mas con la idea de estar junto a ti todo el día. Solo déjame hacer una llamada y una pequeña maleta.

-Bien has tu llamada mientras llamo al aeropuerto y no te tardes haciendo maletas, es mas ni siquiera necesitaras ropa. Le dije a lo que ella rodeo los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

Termine de llamar al aeropuerto y había conseguido un vuelo para dentro de dos horas y teníamos el tiempo perfecto, Bella salió con una pequeña maleta y estaba un poco alterada, seguro era por la llamada que había hecho y no me había querido decir nada y me pidió que no fuéramos rápido que no quería seguir en el departamento y con Nessie no había hablado porque le aviso del aeropuerto. Bruno llego con mis documentos y por fin subimos al avión para irnos.

Bella estaba algo intranquila antes que el avión despegara. –Sé cómo puedes calmarte. Susurre en su oído mientras jugueteaba con el doblez de su falda y rozaba sus piernas.

-Hazlo. Ordeno mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Mi mano recorrió toda su pierna, aparte su pantys y comencé a introducir mis dedos en su centro, sus piernas se apretaron con fuerza mientras mis dedos entraban y salían y con la humedad acariciaba su clítoris y le daba pequeño pellizcos entre mis dedos, ella comenzó a gemir, y las paredes de su vagina se llenaba de calentura y se estrechaban mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar y se removía suavemente en el asiento y sentí como mojaba toda mi mano.

-Ya se estabilizo el avión. Susurre en su oído mientras sacaba mi mano y ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

_**Holaaaaaaa… Espero que todas estén bien y sanas!**_

_**Una vez más GRACIAAASSSSS por leer, GRACIAAASSS por todo su apoyo y sus reviews que dan mucho ánimo.**_

_**Que creen que pase en el siguiente cap? Ahora creen que se de la investigacion de Carlisle afffssss que jodido es!**_

_**No se vayan sin dejar un REVIEWS**_

_**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**COMPROMETIDOS"**

**BPOV**

Edward había llegado muy alterado al departamento y yo también lo estaba por lo que su padre había dicho de mandarme a investigar, ya me estaba tomando muy en serio lo de dejar de trabajar en el bar, debía cuidar cada paso que daba Edward ya se había convertido en una necesidad para mí y en un gusto que no estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado.

Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo a Londres como me lo había pedido pero antes llame a Laurent desde mi habitación, no debía ser tan mala agradecida.

-COMO QUE TE VAS? Grito notoriamente enojado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Es solo por una semana Laurent, sabes que nunca falto. Le dije a manera de suplica.

-No me importa y si no vienes esta noche no vengas nunca más!

-Pues bien como quieras porque tu pierde más que yo! Idiota dije al colgar casi olvidando que Edward estaba en la sala, trate de calmarme terminar de recoger todo en una pequeña maleta y Salí a mi encuentro con Edward que esperaba que valiera la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bella… Bella! Ya llegamos. Dijo Edward mientras que abría mis ojos y ya el taxi estaba frente a una gran casa donde solo se veían flores frescas en el jardín.

-Te dormiste todo el viaje del aeropuerto hasta la casa, despiértate y ya adentro podras dormir todo lo que quieras. Dijo Edward mientras me daba la mano y me ayudaba a salir del taxi, una vez con mi maleta ya que era la única que llevaba una fuera del auto el pago y me dio la mano para entraramos juntos a la casa.

-Es hermosa! Exclame mientras veía la gran sala que estaba ante mis ojos.

-Es una réplica de la casa de New York o mejor dicho aquella es una réplica de esta, esta casa es más grande y tiene más iluminación natural como te podrás dar cuenta. Me dijo mientras señalaba los grandes ventanales por donde se colaba la luz. –Vamos para mostrarte la habitación donde dormirás. Dijo Edward mientras íbamos escaleras arriba.

El cuarto era como una calle de New York completa, con ventanales amplios, cortinas blancas e igualmente la cama, todo parecía antiguo peor muy conservado. –Aquí dormiremos? Le pregunte cuando deje de observar la habitación.

-Aquí dormirás pequeña Bella.

-Dormire? Quieres decir que no compartiremos la habitación Edward Cullen? Pregunte llevándome las manos a la cintura.

-Es más por respeto, puede que me haya peleado con Carlisle pero en la familia no se acostumbra compartir habitación entre parejas no casadas. Dijo mientras se acercaba y me tomaba para besar mi frente.

Luego decirme más de mil veces que no podíamos dormir juntos y bla bla, Edward me dejo en la habitación y se excusó ya que se ausentaría por un par de horas, me dijo que podía llamar a Nessie del teléfono de la habitación y que en la guía estaban todos los pasos a seguir para realizar la llamada.

Después miles de intentos la estúpida operadora me comunico con Nessie casi tengo que meterme por la bocina para que pudiera hacer la llamada.

-Bella? Donde carajos estas que me hablo una operadora toda necia para ver si aceptaba la llamada.

-En Londres. Le dije tan bajo que pensé que no escucharía.

-De verdad estabas en el aeropuerto cuando me llamaste…. No mames! Juraba que era mentira que te escapabas a Londres con Edward y cuéntame donde estan? Ya tuvieron sexo en tierras internacionales?...

-Nessie? Dijiste como 4 palabrotas en una oración y pues aun no lo hemos hecho. Dije terminando el pequeño reproche.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo y lo de las palabrotas debe ser no se la influencia de _Jersey shore _o algo asi.

-Pues deberías dejar de verlo y pues aun no se cuando me vaya, llame a Laurent y estaba molesto me grito, solo se que apenas llegue voy a decirle que me retiro formalmente ya falta poco y creo que lo ahorros que tengo me alcanzaran mientras encuentre algo mejor que definitivamente tenga que ver con odontología que lo que estoy estudiando.

-Ok si me pregunta por ti dire que no se que te fuiste de viaje y ya. Me llamas y no se te olvide traerme algo.

-Jamas me olvidaría de ti. Le dije para luego colgar la llamada.

Luego de un delicioso baño en la tina con agua tibia sali solo con la toalla cubriéndome para vestirme y en ese momento Edward entro con varias bolsas en la habitación y se quedo pasmado al verme.

-Que pasa… Tu tienes autocontrol como para poder verme humeda… Me refiero a recién bañada y no tocarme.

-Estas jugando conmigo? Dijo mientras soltaba su deliciosa torcida de labios.

-Solo entre a traerte esto, dijo poniendo las bolsas en el piso a lo que yo lo ignore y comencé a peinar mi cabello con los dedos dejando caer a propósito gotitas por mi cuerpo.

-Te dejare esto aquí y te espero abajo en una hora.

-Porque te vas? Acaso crees que no puedes cumplir con las normas de la casa viéndome asi? Dije mientras me acercaba a el y su rostro se torno confuso.

-Estas jugando conmigo… Dijo mientras me besaba suavemente a lo que luego el beso se torno mas apasionado y su lengua danzaba en mi boca con mas violencia, quise deternelo pero ya sus manos arracanba la pequeña toalla que cubria mi cuerpo y sentí como me lanzaba contra la cama y comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones.

Sus besos fueron de mi boca a mi pecho y luego hasta mi ombligo donde se detuvo para darme una mirada y le pedi que no se detuviera, sus labios se sentían tan suaves que me causaban dulces cosquillas que viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, mis dedos enredados en su cabello solo se aparto de mi para quitarse su pantalón y el bóxer y luego yo desate con fiereza su camisa para que comenzara a introducirse lentamente en mi y entre gemidos, movimientos rítmicos y besos llegar al mas exquisito placer.

-Lo prohibido sabe a gloria! Exclamo mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

-Tampoco es que tuvieras mucha fuerza de voluntad. Dije a lo que el rio.

-Al diablo Carlisle y sus normas además técnicamente es que no se puede dormir juntos, nosotros no dormimos.

No me di cuenta pero me quede dormida abrazando a Edward, debía decir que su cuerpo era bastante adictivo, para el otro día ya había llegado Alice y su novio Jasper y el amigo de Edward Emmett y su novia Rosalie. La hermana de Edward tenia todo bien planeado, toda la mañana los chicos se fueron por su lado mientras que nosotras de compras, desde maquillaje, ropa interior cosa que fue un poco vergonzosa ya que Alice hizo alusión a mi encuentro el dia pasado con Edward pero prometio no decir nada, también compramos hermosos vestidos para la noche ya que iríamos de parranda a donde va la familia real inglesa.

La cena fue planeada por los chicos el restaurant era hermoso, se veía perfectamente el crepúsculo mientras tomabamos vino y esperábamos la cena.

-De verdad hoy te pasaste de hermosa, además del bello brillo que hay en tus ojos decía Edward mientras acariaba mi hombro libre de telas gracias al vestido sin mangas que Alice había escogido para mi.

-Tu también estas hermoso. Dije mientras sentía como me enrojecia y el besaba suavemente mis labios.

Luego de cenar, los chicos se disculparon y se alejaron un poco se les veía hablar seriamente.

-Juro que si estan hablando de negocios les pateare el trasero, esos chicos no se cansan de trabajar Edward primero porque no quería y ahora esta como obsesionado.

-No se si deba decirte esto pero Edward renuncio a trabajar con su padre antes de que nos viniéramos a Londres. Le dije a Alice no muy segura de hacerlo.

-Si algo de eso me comento por teléfono, y hablare de eso con el. Y a ti que te pasa? Pregunto a Alice.

-No se, en realidad creo que hablan con Emmett ha estado bastante raro desde que salimos de New York y ahora se alejan mientras estamos todos juntos, la verdad es que tengo miedo que…

-Ni lo digas Rose, la verdad no creo que sea capaz de terminarte en pleno Londres o en pleno viaje romántico, no seas paranoica. Dijo Alice a lo que callo rápidamente porque los chicos se acercaban.

Todos se sentaron menos Emmett que parecía respirar profundamente mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso frente a Rosalie y sacaba una cajita aterciopelada, roja de su bolsillo.

-Rosalie…. Te casarías conmigo… En realidad debo decir que desde que te encontré te has convertido en parte de mi vida, mi mundo y si tuviera que describir mi entorno lo llamaría "tu" ya que lo eres todo para mi. Ahora si… Te casarías conmigo?

-Emmett… Claro, claro! Contesto Rosalie mientras el le ponía el anillo y se besaban.

-Que hermoso! Dije sin evitar dejar caer una lágrima de emoción que Edward dulcemente limpio.

-Ahora si debemos celebrar con todo! Exclamo Jasper mientras servia mas vino.

_**Hola chicas…. De verdad DISCULPEN la tardanza…. Es que es mmm… complicado ya comencé en la facultad y prácticamente no tengo tiempo de nada y mas que me mude cerca de la uni y digamos que todo el cambio me ha afectado un poco!**_

_**Graciaaassss por seguir la historiaaaa! Ya les anuncio que le quedan pocos caps y no es por mi sino que desde el principio lo había pensado asi, espero actualizar prontitoooo en serio! A pesar que tengo muchos exámenes, deséenme suerte!**_

_**Espero que les hayas gustado el cap…. Hahahaha ya extrañaba esto déjenme un REVIEWD para animarme aun mas!**_


End file.
